


SADGOROD

by Aizawa, Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Кроссовер с с альбомом Oxxxymiron’a «Горгород»





	SADGOROD

_[Шеф, привет, это Бепо. Ты хоть что-то написал? Через месяц в «Астмо-пресс» сделают из меня чучело для украшения редакции, а ночью я сбегу и заберусь в твоё окно, чтобы жрать мозги. Месяц, мой капитан. Потом - Бепо жрать мозги. Кстати, мне звонил твой ебанутый камрад из «Суперновых». Не знаю, зачем они используют слово «супер» после того, как ты от них ушёл, но, как бы то ни было, Ло, мне звонил Кид, а если он разузнал мой новый номер, то может позвонить и тебе.]_  
  
Почему он вообще всё это затеял? Ах да, из-за глаз.У мудака были оранжевые глаза, вот.  
Оранжевые, как у персидского кота. Оранжевые, как апельсин. Когда луч стробоскопа подсветил их сбоку, Ло на секунду показалось, что они золотые, и яркие, и радостные - в общем, точь-в-точь того идиотского оттенка, который он выбрал для собственных линз на Сабаоди. Это казалось охуительно здорово - напялить чужие глаза, купленные в вокзальном автомате, пятнистые узкие клёши и шапку-шампиньон, а потом заявиться в таком виде на вручение премии Управления Общественной Безопасности и Занятости. Они с Робин тогда скупили сразу десять упаковок - золотые, розовые, зелёные линзы из местных уникальных смол, - меряли их и хохотали, пока Робин не заявила, что у неё от всей этой уникальности слёзы текут и нос пухнет, как слива. Ну нахуй, сказала она, сам надевай, - и Ло, подумав, согласился. Робин выдвинули на премию за полуавтобиографический роман «История о: сгоревшая заживо». В романе рассказывалось о научно-исследовательском институте истории, сожжённом хунтой в попытке скрыть военные преступления, и о дочке одной из сотрудниц, десятилетней девочке, приглянувшейся одному из карателей. Он спас её от расстрела, чтобы превратить в наложницу. Девочка выросла, сбежала от покровителя и стала международной шпионкой, чтобы опубликовать работы матери. «Феномен большого террора: Охара с точки зрения статистики» должна была выйти через два дня в маленьком, но известном среди нужных людей университетском издательстве. В случае Робин и правда было бы верхом пошлости появиться на публике заплаканной.   
Наутро местные газеты перепечатывали друг у друга фотографии - ухмыляющееся золотоглазое лицо, чуть искажённое хрустальным боком наградной статуэтки, и подпись: «Скандальный автор «Телеги с трупами» Трафальгар Ло, только что получивший самую престижную премию в области контркультуры, заявляет, что единственная настоящая цель его творчества - удовлетворить тайные желания читателей». Оппозиционная пресса цитировала точнее: «Хирург Смерти сказал, что в рот ебал жюри «Сабаоди». Дайте шума, чуваки!».   
С Робин они расстались спустя неделю: без драм и, что характерно, без всяких слёз. «Добрыми товарищами, - как выразилась сама Робин, змеёй влезая в чёрные узкие джинсы и не отрываясь от смартфона. - Настоящими соратниками». Ло следил за ней, лёжа на кровати люкса в «Сабаоди сизонс», и машинально считал бледные, тонкие, как лапша, шрамы у неё на заднице. Ниже, к завершению округлости, они то и дело пересекались, превращаясь в косые кресты.  
На улице требовательно гудел автомобиль. Такие пронзительные переливчатые сирены ставили только на правительственные членовозы, и Ло машинально представил себе позёвывающего после ночной работы генерала, прижимающегося лбом к затенённому стеклу, считающего про себя минуты. Смартфон подсвечивает томную генеральскую физиономию, водитель привычно давит на клаксон. Это был бы отличный кадр. Запомнить для сценария.  
«Держись давай, - сказала Робин, - звони, если что». Натянув футболку, она подошла и чмокнула Ло в лоб твёрдыми, прохладными, соратниковскими губами. «Письма в тумбочке, - прошептала она, облизав мочку его уха. - Просто брось в ящик, когда будешь съезжать. Это важно, Траффи, не забудь». Дверь захлопнулась бесшумно: видимо, Робин привыкла исчезать незаметно и бесследно.  
Пожалуй, сейчас Ло был этому рад.  
Он встряхнул головой, вбивая себя в реальность.  
Корасон - что за идиотская кличка, а - ссутулившись, сидел на краю постели и пытался прикурить от дешёвой газовой зажигалки с эмблемой «С.А.Д». В тусклом свете бра над кроватью было видно, что он гораздо старше, чем прикидывался - вернее, чем казался. Но ведь это то же самое, что прикидывался. Его бледные губы сложились в горестную скобку. Острый нос отбрасывал тень на затёртые обои. Всё же пиздецки знакомая физиономия - словно Корасон был тренером по волейболу в его колледже (если бы Ло когда-нибудь учился в колледже), или дружелюбным соседом из тех, кому киваешь раньше, чем вспомнишь, как их зовут, - если бы Ло вообще имел привычку кивать соседям, - или просто тем мужиком в форме, хмурящимся с пакетов молока над объявлениями о розыске без вести пропавших. Ну вы все его знаете.  
Почему Ло вообще решил с ним связаться? Может быть, из-за этого неуловимого ощущения.   
Зря, конечно. Надо было клеить секретаршу или просто ехать домой. Теперь не было бы так мучительно неловко.  
Впрочем, это надо рассказывать с начала.  
  
***  
_[Эй ты. Я не жду, что ты снимешь трубку, понял? Я вообще не хочу с тобой разговаривать, так себе и запиши в блокнотик. Уже завёл себе блокнотик для творческих заметок, как большой мальчик, м? А трубку и беретик?  
Чёрт, я хуйню, наверное, несу. Надо не так. Ты небось отвык, ваще не въедешь, про что тебе базарят. Попробую по-вашему.  
Как поживает ваша новая книга, господин писатель? А ваше драгоценное настроение? Кем на этот раз работает ваш папа - обнимателем кошек в ветклинике «Последний путь»? Начальником цеха по надуву дирижаблей? Уж простите, давно не слежу за вашими интервью.  
Отвали, сказал. Это я не тебе. Слышь, этот кретин мне тут говорит, что я тебе завидую. Они все так думают, ты тоже, а? Вот хрен тебе, господин писатель. Хочешь знать правду? Да я был счастлив, когда ты хватал все эти цацки, распугивая обдристанных индюшат с дипломчиками, приёмчиками, разрешёнными домашними бунтиками. Я до последнего верил, что ты карабкаешься на вершину, чтобы удобнее было срать на гослысины. Блядь, да я желал тебе всего этого - премий, бабок, тёлок, потому что если не тебе, то кому же. Ты был лучшим из нас, мудила, ты был, сука, сверхновым, я твердил твои строчки, пока меня топтали гриндерами ребятки из дозора, я проглотил два своих передних зуба - и только думал, что ты, по крайней мере, не здесь, а значит, не всё потеряно. Так что хрен тебе в глотку, а не простые решения. Никто тебе не завидует. Я лучше сдох бы, чем отказался бы от борьбы, забился в уютную Дрессрозу и лелеял там свою сраненькую депрессию, пока Объединённое правительство наступает сапогом на лицо моей стране, пока людей сажают за пару карикатур, пока лучших из нас давят серой подушкой насмерть... Да сгинь ты, не буду я с вами бухать! Это я не тебе. Хотя с тобой тоже не стал бы. Я не пью с предателями. Меня выпустили на прошлой неделе, просто выставили вон и дали пинка - амнистия в честь юбилея генерала Кайдо, прикинь. Ну, сами виноваты. Кантуюсь у Шачи, здесь всё как обычно, если вдруг тебе не насрать. Хотя тебе насрать. Пейте сами, блядь, вам по три года, что ли? Что «Юстасс»? Ты вообще от розетки отойди. Я тебе дам «отключу телефон». Я тебе штепсель в задницу воткну, будет работать на твоём кипячёном дерьме вместо электричества. Самое подходящее для этой суки. Вот, и дверь закрой за собой. Ну подними, раз упала, и потом закрой.  
Слышь, они боятся, что я тебя расстрою. У Пингвина вчера опять рассыпали набор, поставили вместо него «Энциклопедию динозавров», опять, говорят, год ждать. У Шачи развалился клык, но нет денег выдрать, он пьёт «Рояль», чтобы не так болело, и воняет сортиром из пасти - но они всё ещё боятся тебя расстраивать. Думаешь, ты заслуживаешь этого, уёбок? Ты спроси себя, только честно. Может, тебе ответит парень, который написал «Телегу». Если он до сих пор не захлебнулся в той гнили, которой тебя доверху накачали новые друзья на фуршетах в честь гения контркультуры.  
Что с тобой творится, Ло? Как вышло, что ты стал импотентом? Как получилось, что ты успокоился, сдался, куда подевался твой гнев, твоя готовность идти до конца? Задай ему все эти вопросы. Пусть подаст нам знак, что ли, мы будем знать, что он жив. Мы все тут, мы ждём его, не тебя, понял, мудила?  
И не смей больше присылать мне свои поганые чеки, руки вырву!_  
  
_[Привет, босс, это снова Бепо. Я так понимаю, наш бывший приятель до тебя дозвонился. Не бери в голову, тем более что грядёт пьянка у Йолы по поводу очередного переизбрания нашего любимого мэра. Не забудь, твои таблетки плохо сочетаются с алкоголем. Не переусердствуй с «печалькой», а если, то есть когда переусердствуешь, ради всего святого, ради, я не знаю, плюшевых лапок Тедди, сделай вид, что твоё падение лицом в канапе является скандальным отражением концепции «Клетки». Ну пожалуйста, кэп. Хотя о чём я. Эх.]_  
  
Две таблетки «печальки» превратили кривляющиеся маски в заинтересованные, доброжелательные лица. Четыре - накрыли Ло толстым стеклянным колпаком, и вот тогда пьянка стала вполне терпимой. Он дал автограф на салфетке, на сиськах, на купюре в пятьсот белли; оставил несколько заметок в смартфоне. Допустим, высокий мужик в полосатом костюме и шляпе-борсалино, будто выпрыгнувший из криминального фильма начала шестидесятых, разговаривает с холёной, сухой, как породистая борзая, тёткой. У тётки скулы острее скальпеля, гладко зачёсанные волосы и красивая форма черепа. На шее - массивное ожерелье: винные пробки в золотой оправе. О чём могли бы говорить эти двое? А вот и нет, не угадали. Как правильно держать грудничка. Отрыжка. Зелёный стул со слизью. Сразу представляется что-то инопланетное. Стажёр Рваный Тентакль, займите уже своё место на летающей тарелке. Вы идиот, стажёр, займите ложемент стажёра, над ним марсианским языком написано ваше имя. Чесать ваши дыхальца через пихальца, ложемент - это вон тот зелёный стул со слизью. Ироническое переосмысление космооперы, острый социальный конфликт чуждых и уродливых. Ло мог бы такое написать. Он такое уже писал, про людей. Бессмысленная блевотина скучного до зевоты косплеера Жана-Поля, растиражированная, в твёрдой обложке, и кто-нибудь обязательно будет над нею плакать. Истинная форма протеста - нытьё, вызванное бессилием и пресыщенностью. «Смерть одного человека спасает от вырубки сто кубометров леса. Ничего личного, Трафальгар Ло», - написал Ло на обратной стороне протянутой ему визитки.  
Даже хвалёная «печалька» его не брала. Не стоило приходить.  
\- Господин Трафальгар, - улыбка Йолы всё тянулась и тянулась, и казалось, что не по возрасту гладкое лицо вот-вот лопнет, развалившись на две части. - Вам давно стоило выйти в свет, вы, опасный отшельник. Виола! - голос резанул по ушам. - Виола, принеси «Телегу трупов"!  
Прикати, машинально поправил Ло. Невидимая Виола послушно бросилась запрягаться в телегу. Секретарь? Компаньонка?  
\- Какое шокирующее название, - глаза под синими стёклами очков деланно расширились. - Но признайтесь, вы так старательно отвергаете предположения о том, что «Телега Трупов» - частичная автобиография, что невольно закрадываются мысли...  
\- Я родом с Панк Хазарда, - ответил Ло. - Мой отец всю жизнь работал переворачивателем пингвинов, а мать была домохозяйкой в нашем двухэтажном трейлере на Огненной стороне.  
Теперь глаза Йолы расширились по-настоящему - так, что лоб собрался в морщины. Эмоция изумления. Сильные проявления эмоций далеки от общепринятого понимания эстетики. Пишешь: она заплакала, - и видишь опухшие веки и нос, уродливо искривлённый рот подковой под носогубными складками. Пишешь: лицо исказил оргазм, - и видишь, а, да, вот это. У них с Робин была лаборатория эротических сцен, пустая комната с матрасом среди зеркальных стен и потолка. Сложнее всего было перестать ржать, но иногда, под чем-нибудь, расширяющим сознание, кислотой, или вытяжкой дьявольского плода, или розовым чаем из Вано, они выходили из этой комнаты смеха тихие и серьёзные, разбредались в разные стороны, двигаясь осторожно и плавно, чтобы не расплескать дарованное ощущение. Что-то скрытое и раздирающее изнутри. Ло попытался вспомнить, каки оно было, но перед его глазами стоял Чужой, разрывающий диафрагму Хелен Рипли.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - воскликнула Йола. Ло заставил себя сосредоточиться: невидимая ломовая Виола прикатила телегу. Открыл обложку, черкнул: «Вечная любовь - Чужой, застрявший в лейтенанте Рипли».   
Виола, то ли компаньонка, то ли левретка, смотрела на него сумрачно, нахмурив брови и поджав пухлые губы.   
\- Позвольте, я украду вашего секретаря на «собачий вальс», - сказал Ло.   
Йола расхохоталась, толкнула секретаря-компаньонку-собачонку вперёд. Ло поймал: за протянутую руку и оголённое вырезом плечо. Смех, вот ещё одна уродливая театральная маска, подумал он. Даже затаённый гнев выглядит более эстетично.   
Виола протянула ему тарелку с разноцветными таблетками «печальки». Ло сгрёб полную горсть, закинул в рот, разжевал. Сахарная оболочка хрустела на зубах, взгляд левретки-секретарши был томным и ненавидящим. Дрессроза. Распространённый фенотип. Днём с веером, вечером в кружевах и с кинжалом, утром в инстаграме выкладывают фоточки дряблой задницы и сморщенного обвисшего хуя Педро Великолепного. Исповедь и покаяние, постмодернизированная версия изделия. Господь, прости мне мои грехи, ибо меня переполняют рофл и ебаный стыд.   
\- Говорят, ваша «Клетка» будет про вымышленную тоталитарную страну, - подала голос левретка с сумрачным взглядом. Гав.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Ло. - Название обыгрывает биологический термин. Элементарная единица строения и жизнедеятельности. Мы состоим из клеток, вы в курсе, да?  
\- Какой же в этом смысл? - челюсть напряглась, и миловидное лицо стало грубым, тяжеловесным.  
\- Никакого. Но если вы непременно хотите испортить ни к чему не обязывающий разговор беседой о тоталитарном строе и «золотой клетке Дрессрозы»… Хотите?  
\- Хочу. Видите ли, вы - любимый писатель моей племянницы. Она даже плакала над вашей телегой штампов и трупов одноногих собачек.  
Гав. Ррррр! Берегите ноги.  
\- У меня нет политической позиции. Я писатель, я ем, перевариваю и высираю. Мессианский драйв, пассионарный трип, тоталитарный строй, любовь одноногих собачек и невыносимую лёгкость их бытия. Мне без разницы, что съесть на ужин: отбивную или блины с кленовым сиропом. Это для вас - потом - она есть. Мне говорили, что я исписался и опопсел, кем я был и кем я стал, но всё это херня, потому что я никогда не был тем, кто вам нравился. Забавно, да? Люди ебутся в глаза, выдумывают себе кумиров, кто-то - доброго мэра, кто-то - хирурга смерти, и всё это похоже на воскресный поход в магазин «всё по пятьдесят белли», кому-то - майку, кому-то - унитазный ёршик, главное, по пятьдесят, не больше. В этом весь смысл.  
\- И между вами нет никакой разницы?  
\- Есть, конечно. Власть в обнимку с оппозицией танцует тверк дэнс на баррикадах, горожане жрут что дают и запоминают, кто даёт, а я просто писатель. Строчу заметки из кустов с видом на баррикады. Рисую фигурантов в интерьерах, чтобы потом вставить их в сюжет.  
\- Душно. Я бы не отказалась от мартини, - улыбка Виолы, заржавев, механически дёргалась.  
\- Значит, танцуем в сторону мартини. Знаете, я недавно переехал на Дрессрозу, здесь клёво. Воздух, климат, атмосфера и эти ваши девяносто пять процентов голосов, - и, понимаете, я не сру там, где живу. А вот и мартини.  
\- Простите, я увидела знакомую, и нам нужно срочно...  
\- Господин Трафальгар! - взвизгнул над ухом голос Йолы. - Ах, вот вы где! Нам нужно срочно...  
Ло повернулся и увидел его.  
Очень высокий. Взгляд почему-то скользнул снизу вверх: разбитые армейские ботинки, брюки цвета хаки, мятая белая рубашка в разноцветных принтах - миниатюрные копии граффити, матерные ругательства, рисунки от руки; потухшая сигарета в зубах, растрёпанные волосы - светлые и лёгкие, словно январское солнце. Взгляд задержался на них и, словно подчиняясь силе тяжести, снова упал. Рубашка, да. Что-то говорила Йола, глаза незнакомца в луче стробоскопа блеснули диким, сияющим золотом, а когда угол освещения изменился, Ло понял, что они были оранжевыми. Как апельсин, как рекламный щит «Хилти Лэнд», как адовы угли. И снова рубашка: белый исписанный лист.  
Ло обошёл незнакомца, читая вслух:  
\- Седьмой интересный факт про мозг: это иллюзия. Скучно. «Квис кустодиет»… Ой, приятель. Это просто, сторожей стережёт бомба студента Володеньки. Что там дальше? Руку-то подними. Сердце. Солнце, да, тебе идёт. В случае тяжёлого состояния нестояния звонить шлюшке Манон с медфака. Город на букву П: Пиздецгород. Корасон, ты моя любовь! Корасон мухлюет в карты, сука ебаная. Распустившийся бутон цветка. Скрещённые старинные пистолеты. Не двигайся, ну. Говорю же, не двигайся.  
\- Йола, - сказал незнакомец, - отдери от меня своего упоротого гостя.  
\- Отдери, - повторил Ло и рассмеялся. - Нет. Не прокатит. Не в моём вкусе. Мне нравятся тощие брюнетки с ламинированными волосами. Ну-ка, повернись. «Вегапанк как стандарт»…  
Незнакомец оттолкнул его и тут же, перехватив за галстук, притянул к себе, уменьшая дистанцию, внимательно разглядывая своими то оранжевыми, то золотыми глазами. А Ло не мог сдержать смех, восторг, изумление (сильные эмоциональные реакции выглядят; да кого ебет-то), и дёргал его за рукав, пытаясь развернуть руку, дочитать, что там дальше за «Не в начале было..."  
\- Сколько ты выпил? - с досадой спросил незнакомец, и Ло радостно ответил:  
\- Нисколько. Но я буду!  
\- Да еб твою мать, - сказал незнакомец.  
Ло вдохнул и выдохнул.   
\- Представьте меня! - попросил он Йолу, чудесная женщина даже не сопротивлялась, никто никогда не сопротивлялся, когда Ло что-то хотел получить.  
\- Корасон, - дежурно улыбнулась она.  
\- Нет, сначала меня, - поправил её Ло. Йола послушалась:  
\- Трафальгар Ло, - сказала, растянув губы широко и почти неестественно. - Наш гениальный писатель. А это Корасон. Наш...  
\- Безработный, - перебил Корасон. Так его звали, Ло уже понял.   
\- Ты интересный, - сказал Ло. Разрисованная ткань под рукой сминалась мягко, ласкала пальцы, под ней была тёплая кожа, касаться её было приятно. Как гладить бархат. Как погружаться в ванну с шапкой густой ароматной пены.  
\- А ну пойдём со мной, - сказал интересный и такой приятный на ощупь Корасон. - Впервые вижу человека, который передознулся «печалькой». Чего ж ты такой долбоеб, а, гениальный писатель?  
\- Пойдём, - ответил Ло.  
  
К ночи духота так и не спала. Или дело было в отсутствии ветра, в нарастающем чувстве бессмысленности и отчаяния. Воздух пах гниющим мясом и дерьмом; приходилось дышать ртом. Ло знал, что это не по-настоящему, и запах, и слабость, но даже умереть было бы проще, чем оставаться в этой телеге. Тогда, много лет назад, ему нужно было выжить любой ценой, а сейчас…   
На местном «корасон» означало «сердце». Огни автомобилей пролетали мимо, как разноцветные кометы в кометоапокалипсисе. Разъебали бы они уже эту Дрессрозу. Корасон обнимал его за плечо с бесстрастной заботливостью сиделки в психбольнице.   
Посмотри на себя, дружище, звучал в голове глумливый, почти сочувствующий голос Кида. Робин-то, небось, ещё на Сабаоди всё про тебя поняла. Девы, они чуют запах неудачника, бро, даже если они боевые товарищи и в доску свои. Ведь ты был гением, а стал импотентом, Ло.   
Когда попадают настолько мимо, это даже смешно. Ло знал себе цену, и хуй его ещё ни разу не подводил. Если он допишет «Клетку», когда он её допишет, когда он забьёт её в широкий ухмыляющийся рот, во всю длину по самый эпилог - вот тогда-то, Кид, вот тогда мы и посмотрим, кто тут импотент.  
Вспышка ярости растаяла. При мысли о двадцати восьми задуманных главах и всего двух написанных, переписанных несколько раз, замыленных, выхолощенных - каждое слово вызывало отвращение, - Ло снова услышал скрип тележных осей и этот глухой стук, с которым колёса переваливают через выбоины. Новое место жительства он выбрал вполне осознанно - за «бизнес-феномен Дрессрозы», за «страну любви и страсти»; за грязную сказку южного курорта не в последнюю очередь. Местные поголовно сидели на антидепрессантах нового поколения «Фламинго МедТек», хотя мэр, он же владелец, запретил внутреннюю рекламу С.А.Д. Возможно, Ло надеялся, что «печалька» переключит его внутренний рубильник, и он, как трансконтинентальный поезд, наконец покинет землю Ебаного Тлена и попадёт в страну Охуительной Маниакальной Фазы и Фей.  
Но нет, не сработало.  
\- На меня вообще не действует, - сказал Ло.  
\- Кто? - Корасон повернул голову.  
\- «Печалька». Ну, С.А.Д. Супер антидепрессант. Похоже, он всё-таки рассчитан на обычных здоровых людей, просто не очень счастливых.  
\- А ты нездоровый?   
\- Я необычный, - ухмыльнулся Ло. Корасон недоверчиво покачал головой; взмахнул рукой, останавливая такси.   
\- Тебе домой? На улицу Подсолнухов? - спросил он, залезая на заднее сидение. Похлопал по плечу; отодвинулся, шаря в кармане брюк. Он был интересный. Ничего так. А Ло был в норме, точно. Когда-то, когда «Суперновые» только набрали разгон, они все друг с другом переебались, включая текущих (во всех смыслах) подружек и маму Апу. Это было время зажигательных манифестов, охуительных трипов, внутрикланового промискуитета, и - да, «Телега Трупов», горящие бутылки с «коктейлем Сивилвора», золотые линзы, а у Робин глаза и без того были неоновые, неестественно, химически голубые, совсем как та термоядерная бодяга, которую им мешала Шакки в баре «Наебут». Вечно там толпились томные девы и интеллектуальные юноши, а отливали обычно рядом с мусоркой у чёрного входа, потому что туалеты были заняты так, что кабинки тряслись, и по-осеннему облетали листы А4, приклеенные скотчем к дверцам: «Тампоны, гондоны и шприцы в унитаз не бросать! В сортире не ебаться!»  
\- Домой не хочу, - ответил Ло.  
Ведь ты был гением, а стал импотентом, подмигнул воображаемый Кид. Поправил бабкины очки, перемотанные изолентой.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Корасон.  
\- Ты знаешь, где здесь можно снять номер? - спросил Ло. - Какую-нибудь просто дыру, чтоб в номере не работал телефон. Поехали туда.  
Пауза перед ответом была крошечной, лицо Корасона не изменилось.  
\- Ладно, - легко повторил он. Наклонился вперёд, к водителю. Назвал адрес.  
Когда Корасон откинулся на спинку кресла, огни фонарей выхватили из темноты его расширенные зрачки, чёрные сердцевины диковинных золотых ягод. Ло вдруг передёрнуло ознобом: он ничего не знал о Корасоне кроме того, что тот безработный с прикольной рубашкой. Корасон вдруг показался ему непредсказуемым и опасным сумасшедшим, который говорит с тобой про «печальку», про такси, а потом достаёт из кармана отвёртку за шестнадцать белли и с тем же равнодушным, слегка обеспокоенным лицом втыкает её тебе в глаз и медленно проворачивает, усиливая нажим. Рука машинально дёрнулась к веку; Ло остановил движение. Поправил воротник. Свет пробегающих фонарей пульсировал, отдаваясь в висках.  
\- Что? - тут же спросил Корасон, отзываясь на его тревогу, и Ло невольно улыбнулся.  
Он по опыту знал эту мгновенную телепатию, которая за пару секунд связывает тех, кому через полчаса предстоит слипнуться в одно существо, - потное, стонущее, охуевающее от восторга, - а утром разбежаться по своим клеткам. Тут главное - не терять темп, не давать себе задуматься.  
Ло придвинулся ближе. Корасон тут же обнял его за плечи, уже по-настоящему, тесно и отчаянно, словно Ло замерзал насмерть, а он собирался его согреть. Несмотря на духоту, это было на удивление славно - может, из-за шёлка. Дрессроза - город мечты: даже безработные в шелках. Этим наблюдением стоило поделиться.  
\- Дрессроза… - начал Ло.  
\- Тихо.  
Такси остановилось на светофоре, пропуская размытые согбенные тени, то ли зомби, то ли призраков, дисциплинированной цепочкой тянувшихся по пешеходному переходу.  
\- Кто это? - прошептал Ло.  
\- Куклы его королевского величества мэра.  
\- Хороший образ, - Ло кивнул. - Одобряю.  
На самом деле образ был говёный, зато остальное получалось отлично: ночь, такси, мчащееся в никуда, мутная крамольщина в темноте.  
\- Намного лучше, чем просто грязные разговорчики... - Ло повернулся всем телом, облизал губы - и отпрянул, не встретив ответного взгляда. Как-то неловко выпрямившись, Корасон смотрел вслед тёмной фигуре, замыкавшей цепочку зомби, которая уже почти растворилась в душной городской ночи. Челюсти его были судорожно сжаты, сузившиеся глаза странно блестели - лицо человека, который не знает, то ли ему расплакаться, то ли проблеваться, то ли как следует прицелиться. Его рука всё ещё обнимала Ло - тяжёлая, как у памятника. И очень твёрдая.  
Ло уже всерьёз подумал о том, что, возможно, лучше всего будет выскочить из такси - благо, машина стояла, и даже перекрёсток был знакомый, - и рвануть не оглядываясь: на улицу ли Подсолнухов, домой ли к Бепо, обратно к Йоле и её левретке. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше, пока безумное приключение не обернулось просто безумием - чужим, мрачным и утомительным.  
Пальцы, лежащие на его плече, дрогнули, и Ло накрыл их ладонью раньше, чем успел сообразить, что делает. Тебе ли бояться психов, Траффи. Ты сам тут главный псих.  
\- Кто из нас ещё обдолбался, - прошептал он.  
\- Я просто не могу привыкнуть, - глухо отозвался Корасон. - Никогда не мог.  
\- К «печальке», что ли?   
Корасон не ответил, и Ло, пожав плечами, просто ещё раз погладил его пальцы. Он знал, что такое идиосинкразия к препарату и сайд-эффекты: ничего хорошего.   
Светофор переключился, и таксист так дал по газам, словно тоже чего-то испугался, - а ведь, казалось бы, город любви и страсти, такое ли здесь видали. Знакомый перекрёсток остался позади, машина свернула влево, потом вправо и снова влево - и вскоре аккуратные белые домики за окном сменились бетонными сараями и тёмными зданиями каких-то контор. Фонари мелькали всё реже. Такси въехало в пригород, в котором Ло при всём желании не смог бы сориентироваться.  
  
***  
Трахаться с новым человеком - всё равно что впервые открывать незнакомую книжку, ещё пахнущую типографской краской. У него всё другое: запах, вкус. Нажим челюстей, когда вылизываешь ему язык. Частота его сердечного ритма, бьющегося прямо под твоими губами, если обхватить ими сосок. Призвук, с которым он стонет, когда впервые запускаешь руку ему в трусы и гладишь, сжимаешь, тискаешь то, что там находишь.  
Трахаться с новым человеком - всё равно что впервые открывать незнакомую книжку. Если так, то Корасон был чёртовым хоррором Б-класса.   
Он два раза уронил ключи, принимая из их рук у спящего на ходу портье, затем, войдя в номер, едва не врезался в кресло - которое стояло вовсе не на проходе - и почти рухнул в это самое кресло. Ло наконец взгромоздился сверху и всё-таки поцеловал его, длинно, влажно, прикусив напоследок за губу. Тёмное дурманящее возбуждение, схлынувшее на чёртовом перекрёстке, никак не возвращалось полностью. На его место уже вползала привычная тоска.   
А вот интересно, в стране любви и страсти принято не отвечать? Ах да, идиосинкразия и сайд-эффекты. Особенности ебли в городе, где каждый первый - на таблетках.  
\- Не парься, - прошептал он Корасону, целуя его в уголок рта - на этот раз легко и ласково. - Всё будет как надо. Забей.  
\- Правда?   
Ло посмотрел вниз, на свой полувставший член. Ещё бы. Ведь он же гений и многозарядный ебарь. Живое воплощение энергии, охуенный, как вега-реактор. Он раза три обыгрывал образ Вегапанка, механика, исследователя, плейбоя и мизантропа и вдруг - совершенно некстати - подумал, что не знает о Вегапанке ничего.  
Ло соскользнул вниз и, опираясь на пятки, уселся между раздвинутых коленей Корасона. Мысль про душ мелькнула и пропала - этого отправь в ванную, он там шею себе свернёт, а потом застрянет ещё на три часа. Не надо думать, подумал он. От этого слёзы текут и нос пухнет.  
Оскальзывающимися пальцами Ло расстегнул лязгнувшую пряжку, дёрнул за молнию брюк. Пахло на удивление хорошо - чистой тканью, влажным солёным теплом.   
Главное, не останавливаться и не думать, всё придёт, всё будет как раньше. Как по-настоящему. Ло уткнулся лбом Корасону в живот и пару секунд посидел, согревая дыханием выпирающий под трусами член. Лизнул, обводя языком головку сквозь материю. Подцепил пальцем резинку, потянул вниз. Куда подевалась твоя готовность идти до конца?  
Тяжёлые ладони опустились ему на плечи.  
\- Перестань, - сказал Корасон негромко. - Хватит, не надо.  
Он вдруг извернулся, сложившись едва не пополам, подтянул к себе ноги, а потом просто перешагнул через подлокотник и встал во весь рост.  
\- Чёрт с тобой, - Ло качнулся назад и выпрямился. Зачем-то вытер ладонью совершенно сухие губы. - Зачем ты вообще со мной поехал, если ничего не хочешь?  
Корасон поддёрнул штаны. Это не было демонстрацией - без ремня они явно сваливались. Наверное, урвал где-нибудь на благотворительной раздаче. Произнёс, глядя в сторону:  
\- Мне показалось, что тебе было очень плохо.   
А теперь мне, значит, офигенно, подумал Ло. Надо было клеить секретаршу - та, по крайней мере выглядела готовой заняться чем угодно, лишь бы забыть про свой собачий вальс, разрывающую сердце тоску, душный привкус ночи.  
Корасон сделал два шага, уселся на кровать и закурил.   
  
\- У тебя такое лицо, - cказал Ло, плюхаясь в кресло напротив него, - как будто ты правда надеялся, что я буду здесь Шекспира читать.   
\- А ты хочешь? - На самом деле глаза у Корасона были, конечно, совершенно обычные, средне-карие. Совершенно обычные средне-карие глаза кажутся гораздо светлее из-за белобрысых ресниц. Запомнить это, пригодится при описании какой-нибудь блондинки. - Если хочешь почитать, то валяй. Нет, правда.  
\- Шекспир, - сказал Ло, - это квинтэссенция спермотоксикозных пиздостраданий, закованных в символы архаического мышления и бедный синтаксис.  
Цитата из манифеста «Суперновых». Отвратительная херня, полная юношеского самолюбования и отстойных метафор, от которых сводит скулы и першит в горле, что может быть пошлее? Разве что цитировать манифест своей юности несостоявшемуся любовнику в комнате сраного мотеля.  
\- А, - легко согласился Корасон. - Я вообще-то его не очень люблю.  
Вот и отлично, надо на этом закончить, не длить абсурд, - но рефлекс был сильнее.  
Не вышло потрахаться - поговори о литературе, и, о господи, разве не так делаются дела.  
\- А кого же ты любишь?  
\- Туве Янссон и тебя, - Корасон прикурил ещё сигарету. О господи милосердный. - Я имею в виду - как автора.  
\- Я сразу догадался, что ты извращенец, - Ло улыбнулся, как будто оскалился. «Будто скалится» - тоже тупая метафора. Такие не используют хирурги смерти. - Ну хорошо, не сразу. После того, как у тебя не встало, когда я пытался тебе отсосать.  
\- Иди ты, - обиделся Корасон. - Я…  
\- Сегодня с утра мне звонил лучший друг, - перебил его Ло. - Мы с ним вместе начинали. Хотя, скорее, он начинал меня, а я-то думал, что для меня уже всё закончилось. Его зовут Юстасс Кид, знаешь такого?  
Корасон помотал головой. Естественно; кому теперь интересна история «сверхновых». Уж точно не окололитературному бродяге, ошивающемуся в тусовке в поисках причастности к чему-то типа умному.  
\- Десять лет назад ни одно издательство не хотело с нами связываться, и этот самый Кид лично набивал мой первый роман, чтобы выложить в «грандлайнет» - тогда его ещё не запретили. - Ло чувствовал, что его несёт, но сдерживаться не хотелось. От прогорклой, перегоревшей ярости першило во рту. - Здоровенный рыжий панк, он напяливал на нос перемотанные изолентой очки своей бабки и с утра до ночи тюкал по клавиатуре старенького «Цезаря-210», разложив вокруг себя мои записки. Я тогда писал на чём придётся, разве что не на туалетной бумаге, и о том, чтобы собрать всё в кучу, даже не мечтал. Он печатал, а я валялся на диване, пил и спал, потому что наконец добил «Телегу трупов» и думал только об одном: что теперь, отдав долг, могу наконец отправиться к маме с папой. Очень заебался прятаться и голодать, понимаешь ли. Когда редактор из «Астмо» явился предлагать мне договор на пятьдесят тысяч, Кид, прежде чем открыть дверь, вытащил из-под кровати биту - решил, что меня пришли арестовывать…  
\- У тебя очень хороший друг, - мягко сказал Корасон.  
\- Да, хороший. Сегодня он обозвал меня импотентом и пожелал сдохнуть за то, что я, по его мнению, предал «Суперновых». Они, дескать, верили, что я герой и борец с правительством, а я оказался просто графоманом, обожающим слова и ненавидящим речи, писателишкой из тех, чьи сочинения ставят на этажерку между фотографией любимой болонки и хрустальной нимфой с вот такими сиськами…А у Кида, ты понимаешь, этажерки нет. В этом проблема.  
Ло коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Вот ты: на что ты там дрочишь, в этой телеге про трупы? На Марка Тайма, да? На то, какой он крутой, ничего не боится, на город у него под подошвой? На его героическую смерть в канаве, на его сны? Инфа из первых рук: Марк не умер. Он выжил и заделался добропорядочным гражданином маленького, но цивилизованного острова. Вот и весь твой Марк. Он даже прошёл курс психотерапии, представь себе. Теперь знает, что трагические флэшбэки - лишь часть посттравматического синдрома, осложнённого комплексом выжившего. Лечится полным отсутствием стресса, упорным трудом и горстью «печальки» в день.  
\- Послушай, - шёпотом сказал Корасон, и Ло заранее знал, что он скажет дальше.  
Не говори ерунды, ты гений; ты на передовой современной культуры; я вижу в тебе будущее; ты всё ещё круче всех. «Трафальгар Ло, освободите линию и позовите к телефону Марка», - так говорила Робин, когда начинала скучать. Или когда он - спьяну, конечно, - убеждал её бросить своего генерала вместе с революционными интригами и отправиться в путешествие вокруг света, наплевав на все Объединённые правительства и стокгольмские синдромы, вместе взятые.   
\- Послушай, - прошептал Корасон. - Ты ведь знаешь, кто делает «печальку»?  
\- Концерн «С.А.Д», - ответил Ло машинально, прежде чем вообще понял смысл вопроса. Это все знают, даже приезжие. Даже маленькие дети, покупающие голубые кружочки-смайлики на деньги, сэкономленные на завтраках. - А, собственно, что?  
  
***  
_[Ло, ты с ума сошёл? Изо всех неприятностей, которые можно было найти на свою жопу... Нет, серьёзно. Не моё дело, с кем ты трахаешься, пока этот кто-то не пытается трахать тебе мозги. Ты же помнишь, чем это заканчивается. И да, «Клетка», все сроки уже горят. Учти, если за неделю ничего не произойдёт - я переселяюсь к тебе вместе с Тэдди. Он измажет шоколадом ковры и заминирует спальню колючими острыми игрушками. А уж что он сделает с твоей коллекцией старинных монет - ох, приятель, тебе лучше об этом не знать].  
  
[Ло, возьми трубку. Ло, возьми трубку. Возьми трубку, мудак. Где тебя черти носят всю неделю? Я тут кое-что разузнал про твоего таинственного Корасона, хотя и это - с огромным трудом. Все делали вот такие глаза - ну такие, как у тебя были после той вечеринки с чесночными гренками и грибами, - и отказывались со мной разговаривать. Но я агент, я, мать его, Джеймс Бонд на службе Её Величества Литературы, у них не было шансов. Так вот, Корасон уже который год несёт шизофренический бред про тиранию мэра, похищение мирных счастливых граждан и превращение этих самых граждан в зомби. Хотя они и так все уже давно наркоманы. А мэр его почему-то не трогает. Но знаешь что? Ло, ты же умный, просто подумай. Наверняка ты не первый, кто повёлся на эту дешёвую антиутопию. И куда делись остальные? Задай себе этот вопрос. А лучше - задай его Корасону].  
  
[Ло, эй, Ло. Я знаю, что ты дома. Выручай, друг. Я тут с такой лапулей познакомился, и, кажется, у нас всё серьёзно. Она даже Тэдди понравилась, а этот косолапый засранец, сам знаешь, из посторонних подпускает только тебя. Вот теперь и её. Хм, да. Забавно. Мы сегодня собрались на пляж, ночь, вино, лунный загар, романтическая беседа с элементами эротической йоги, песок в интересных местах, то-сё, короче, спасай отца-одиночку, посиди вечером с Тэдди, а. Ты же знаешь, какой он тихий, начнёшь ему рассказывать сказку, он через пять минут и срубится. А ты сможешь дописать «Клетку». Короче, ключи где обычно, мы сваливаем в семь, смотрю на тебя вот такими глазами, ну такими, как у тебя были, помнишь, когда я за тобой приехал на Сабаоди]._  
  
Джеймс Бонд на службе Её Величества Литературы? Психолог-рабовладелец на страже собственных шкурных интересов. И, к слову о «вот таких глазах» и Сабаоди, лучше бы этот манипулятор вспомнил трагикомическую историю своего отцовства, такую же нелепую как он сам, с подкупом акушера-гинеколога, истерикой на вокзале, печальными серенадами по скайпу и украденной (то есть взятой в заложники) рукописью. Конечно, в итоге Мари отдала ему новорождённого Тедди в обмен на рукопись, но не простила - и приложила бывшего будущего мужа в сценарии для Моргановской «Идентификации психопата». До оскомины банальный способ отомстить - впрочем, чего ещё можно ожидать от сценаристки.  
Ключи были где обычно, в красных шортах садового гнома. Гном тупо ухмылялся, наблюдая стеклянными выпученными глазами, как Ло шарит рукой под тканью. Краска облупилась, на деревянной поверхности проступила роса-испарина, беличий хвост из прутьев и пакли, казалось, тревожно подёргивался. Да уж, охуительный выбор предлагала сказочная Дрессроза: «печалька» или паранойя. К примеру, Корасон был уверен, что номер прослушивается, но почему-то решил, что на лестнице чёрного входа чисто. Подавленный и разочарованный, Ло, не сопротивляясь, опустился на ступеньку, послушно глотнул невнятного цвета пойло из подозрительно выглядевшей бутылки, купленной за до нелепого высокую цену у ночного портье. Корасон сидел на три ступеньки ниже, нёс какую-то чушь про наркотики, зомби и тиранию мэра, и его серьёзный, почти лишённый эмоций голос вызывал доверие. С таким голосом он мог бы продать активированный уголь как усовершенствованный аналог «печальки». Ло не вникал в его монолог, выхватывая отдельные слова и отбрасывая их как конспирологическую ахинею. Если на тебя не действует «печалька”, думал он, рассеянно скользя взглядом по губам Корасона, ты хочешь запретить её для всех? Это так тупо и лицемерно.  
\- Дрессрозой мир не ограничивается, - сказал он. - Если тут такой пиздец, как ты говоришь, кто-то должен был попытаться обо всём рассказать. Допустим, не уехать, но передать информацию на волю, обратиться в СМИ, в сраный Дозор, наконец…  
Лицо Корасона окаменело.  
\- Ты прав, - кивнул он. - А если в городе, допустим, Флевансе начинается эпидемия свинцовой чумы, и из карантина, допустим, чудом сбегает маленький мальчик, врачи и полицейские видят в нём именно смертельно больного ребёнка, а не носителя, подлежащего...  
Удар ниже пояса, подумал Ло и вдруг услышал затихающий скрип колёс и - ещё неясные, но приближающиеся звуки фермы: мычание коров, шум зернодробилки, плеск воды. Там не будут спрашивать, какой национальности лишние руки, и спустя год отпустят в город, спрятав в сумку, под две пары тёплых носков, пачку белли. Нет, Корасон был не прав.  
А если бы Мантисы знали, откуда ты сбежал?   
Поэтому они так и не узнали. К тому же...  
\- Я, кажется, понял твой охуенный план, - сказал Ло. Он встал, щурясь на розовеющий прямоугольник окна, слегка расплывающийся перед глазами. Мир вокруг плавно покачивался, коварная кислятина наконец дала себя знать - не расслабленностью и беззаботностью, а непонятным глухим раздражением. - Ты поэтому со мной сюда притащился, да? Вбил себе в голову, что я и есть Марк Тайм, чудом выживший во время Свинцовой Чумы. Понадеялся, что я проникнусь трагедией закрытого города, где вас гнут в три погибели и травят таблетками. Потом, рано или поздно, я уеду и напишу про местные дела и вашего мэра что-нибудь зажигательное и конъюнктурное, а цензура всё это пропустит благодаря моей репутации. Так?  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы этот город навсегда остался землёй любви и страсти. Счастливым краем без забот... спасённым рачительной и властной рукой. Хотя бы в памяти. - Корасон пожал плечами. - Когда Дрессроза станет частью океанского дна, когда кончится всё, останутся твои книги. Твоё слово перевесит сотни и тысячи слов мэра.   
Ло хмыкнул.  
\- При условии, что я тебе поверил, конечно же.   
\- Это совершенно неважно, - Что за странная надменная интонация. Король позволяет барду сочинить оду на день восшествия, можно подумать. - Ты можешь быть совершенно свободен в своём творчестве. Но ты будешь знать, что у правды есть другая сторона.  
Корасон зашарил по карманам, выудил смятую пачку, в которой перекатывалась пара сигарет, сунул одну из них в рот.  
\- Мне уже давно никто не верит. Даже если я говорю «Беги, это смерть!», когда под окном останавливается розовый автомобильчик с надписью «Лучшее мороженое Дрессрозы», - он чиркнул зажигалкой. - Поэтому-то я и жив.   
Прыгающий оранжевый огонёк осветил сложенные лодочкой ладони, по-птичьи острое спокойное лицо. «Тебе было там плохо», - сказал Корасон три часа назад. Или «больно»? Больно, вдруг понял Ло, с самого начала было ему самому.  
\- «Телега» - не автобиография, а роман-антиутопия, - медленно произнёс Ло. - И кстати, я не из Флеванса. Я из Фуксии, мой отец всю жизнь был расписывателем талисманов, а мама, между прочим, - горной разбойницей.   
И только теперь посмотрел вниз.  
\- Гениальный писатель, сын горной разбойницы, - Корасон, запрокинув голову, улыбнулся ему мягко и беззащитно. - И правда. Я забыл.  
\- А говорил, что любишь, - упрекнул Ло. - Меня и Туве Янссон. Ну-ка, кто из нас был дочерью скульптора?  
Он спустился на две ступеньки, наклонился, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие пряди на затылке Корасона.  
\- Слишком сложный вопрос, - Корасон отложил так и не прикуренную сигарету, повернулся к нему всем телом. - Подскажешь?  
\- Подскажу, - Ло сел рядом. - Один из двоих - дочь скульптора, другой хочет тебя поцеловать.  
  
Потом он, конечно, не раз восстанавливал в голове всю последовательность: случайная встреча, неловкая и неудачная попытка потрахаться с незнакомцем, мутный разговор на ступеньках чёрного входа в мотель - и торжество открыточного символизма, страстный поцелуй в розовых лучах рассвета. Ло отмечал моменты, когда мог бы развернуться и уйти, - и не жалел о том, что остался. Поезд покинул равнину Ебаного Тлена и на всех парах влетел в Страну Корасона.  
Она не была сказочной, эта страна. Она была настоящей Дрессрозой.  
Ло нащупал ключи и пошёл открывать дверь.  
  
Тихий, респектабельный район, где никто не встаёт раньше девяти.   
Корасон говорил, куклы появляются здесь перед самым рассветом - на час или два. Но в приличные районы всё равно отправляют ноунеймов, чужаков - бывших пьяниц или контрабандистов. Пропаганда пропагандой, но горожанина, некстати решившего выгулять собачку, может смутить встреча с бывшим, допустим, констеблем, метущим улицу, - особенно если уважаемый констебль роняет слюну на жилет и не помнит собственной фамилии. Крутых шишек, вроде Рику, конечно, вообще не выводят, держат в санатории за городом. Отличное наверняка зрелище, этакий музей восковых фигур.   
Корасон обрывал, перебивал себя и повторял, снова и снова: Ло, твоё дело - писать. Когда кончится всё, останутся твои книги. Твоё слово перевесит сотни и тысячи слов мэра. Ло сонно кивал и чувствовал себя мягким и бесформенным, будто плоть моллюска, защищённая его объятиями как панцирем ракушки.  
В комнате с кружащимися звёздами и планетами Тэдди, соорудив из подушки с матрасом что-то вроде штурманского кресла, с большим увлечением купал пластикового Оптимуса Прайма в гигантском стакане с остывшим молоком.   
\- Дай угадаю, - сказал Ло, входя. - Это Терминатор, и ты собираешься утопить его в чане с расплавленным свинцом?  
Тэдди был человек знакомый, хитрый и к юмору Ло привычный. Оставив заход про Терминатора без внимания, он запихал Оптимуса под матрас, скривил мордочку и деловито проныл на одной ноте:  
\- Каляку дай!  
Отец-одиночка дёшево покупал свою популярность.  
\- Никаких шоколадок, - отмахнулся Ло. - Все настоящие пираты на ночь пьют молоко с пенками, чтоб злее быть. Ты пират, Тэдди?  
\- Пиат, - сурово подтвердил тот, возвращая физиономии нормальный вид.  
\- Рассказать сказку про пиратов?  
\- Да!  
\- Допьёшь - начнём.  
Тэдди энергично закивал; схватил обеими руками стакан и выдул его залпом, до последней капли.  
  
\- Видишь ли, когда-то давно, во времена пиратов, Дрессрозой правила семья Донкихотов. Наш мэр - их прямой потомок. Наследник, можно сказать. Кровь от крови средневековых ебанатов, считающих подданных рабами или вещами, вроде табуреток с вензелями, или запасов угля на зиму, или земель, доставшихся от прадедушки. Одним словом, ресурсом. Никто не будет пытать сломанную табуретку или наказывать пересохший колодец. Поэтому в Дрессрозе теперь нет тюрем. Испортившиеся вещи чинят или выбрасывают, - Корасон мрачно усмехнулся. - Кстати, мэру очень нравится, когда его так называют. Величеством.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - зевнул Ло, пристраивая полупустую бутылку между сжатых колен и откидываясь на грудь Корасона.  
\- Из выступления по случаю шестого переизбрания. Хорошие граждане очень любят своего мэра и, когда он выступает, всегда делают свои хорошие телевизоры как можно громче, даже с улицы слышно. В том и смысл - чтоб было слышно с улицы, понимаешь, ведь у хороших граждан всегда хорошие соседи...  
Корасон опрокинул остатки из своей бутылки в рот, поймав на язык последнюю каплю. Облизал губы. Это выглядело бы чудовищно пошло, если бы было хоть чуточку наигранным, но Корасон, видимо, всегда так себя вёл - как будто его никто не видит. Или как будто он сам наследник какого-нибудь сраного престола, и может позволить себе всё что угодно в родном, понимаете ли, замке. Это странным образом цепляло. Притягивало взгляд.  
\- И что мэр? - бездумно спросил Ло, пытаясь звуком собственного голоса перебить дремоту. Было бы обидно срубиться, потрахавшись всего один раз. Ладонь Корасона упала на живот, от неё растекались тепло и тяжесть. Да, было бы обидно срубиться так рано. Ведь он же гений и многозарядный ебарь. Живое воплощение энергии. Охуенный как вега-реактор.   
  
\- В одной волшебной и счастливой стране правил мудрый король Рику, - начал Ло, поправляя расшитое сказочными полузверями-полулюдьми одеяло. Тэдди вздохнул, засунул руку под подушку. - Было у короля две дочери, старшая - умная и и с отличной выдержкой, - вспомнился сумрачный влажный взгляд и «я бы не отказалась от мартини», - а младшая...  
Он задумался.  
\- Пиаты! - бдительный Тэдди тут же поймал его на вялой экспозиции.  
\- Да, пираты там тоже были, - согласился Ло и погладил Тэдди по растрёпанным волосам. Тот закрыл глаза и довольно притих. А как же, у взрослых свои, продвинутые методы контроля. - В общем, младшая принцесса была принцессой. В одну страшную грозовую ночь король Рику проснулся от стука в окно. «Впусти меня!» - закричал коварный пират Джокер, держась из последних сил за подоконник - вот-вот сорвётся и упадёт.   
Тэдди пронзительно пискнул и натянул одеяло на лицо. Умение давать автору фидбэк, видимо, было у него в крови.  
\- Король был очень храбрый и добрый... - И как все храбрые и добрые, очевидно не слишком умный, решил Ло. Ужасный персонаж. - Поэтому он открыл окно.  
  
\- Есть лекарства хуже болезни, - сказал Корасон. - Я про мэра.  
\- Или хуёвые врачи, - выдохнул Ло в подушку. - Я писал. Об этом.  
Трудно беседовать о политике, когда тебя так качественно, старательно и при этом бережно трахают, но Ло нашёл в себе силы. Безжалостное переосмысление этой парадигмы - «Большой Брат» против хаоса - было одним из важнейших пунктов манифеста «Сверхновых», и кем он был бы, если бы согласился с настолько поверхностной и скоропалительной интерпретацией, пускай даже совмещённой с таким глубоким и неторопливым проникновением.  
\- Мы треплемся или трахаемся?  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - пробормотал Корасон куда-то в шею у самого плеча; слова затихли, губы продолжили беззвучный, бессловесный монолог, двигаясь вниз по позвонкам и влево.  
\- Мешает, - сообщил Ло и, охнув, зажмурив веки, дёрнулся навстречу. Корасон был как двести двадцать без изоляции и заземления.  
  
\- Джокер взлетел на подоконник. Страшный, как морской дьявол, в шубе из перьев, в очках кроваво-красного цвета он склонился над храбрым королём и ужасным голосом спросил: «Жизнь или королевство? Выбирай!» И король отдал ему королевство, не подозревая, что когда Джокер сказал «или», то про себя подумал «и».  
  
\- Не было никакого переворота. Его величество мэр не захватывал власть - она сама свалилась ему в руки. На церемонии вручения награды Почётного Гражданина мэр Рику плакал и, обнимая наше величество, упрашивал его возглавить комитет здравоохранения, нет, порядка, нет, экономического развития, а лучше всё сразу. Предлагал занять пост вице-мэра. Донкихот, конечно, отказался, сказал, ему ничего не надо, он делает это для себя. Нищета Дрессрозы, мол, оскорбляет портреты его почтенных предков. Попросил, чтобы С.А.Д не рекламировали внутри страны и не продавали рядом со школами, ведь позитивный настрой, счастье и энергия - тоже наркотик. Взять хотя бы меня, сказал его величество тогда ещё не мэр. Поднялся с самого дна, пережил столько, что хватило бы самым стойким, и всегда справлялся со своими печалями сам. Кто-то из толпы крикнул - просто у вас не было «печальки», господин Донкихот. «"Печальки"? - повторил будущий мэр. - Ах, да, точно. С.А.Д.». И расхохотался, искренне так, беззлобно. На награждение он, кстати, пришёл в старых джинсах, кроссовках и чёрной футболке с жёлтым смайликом. Очень выделялся среди чиновников, те-то жарились в костюмах и галстуках.  
Корасон вздохнул, нахмурил брови. Ло протянул руку, разгладил указательным пальцем упрямую, угрюмую складку.  
  
Он поболтал затёкшей ногой и понял, что Тэдди давно спит, с открытым ртом, раскинув руки. Ну и хорошо. Всё равно этой сказке хрен придумаешь хороший конец. По крайней мере, вот так, сходу.  
\- Знаешь, после Сабаоди твой папа притащил мне целую стопку рекламных буклетов. Скайя, Логтаун, Гоа, даже в Арабасту хотел меня затащить твой неугомонный родитель, лишь бы как-то встряхнуть. Такие разные места, но над ними - одинаково яркое небо. Оттенка... Мы называли это пойло «Малиновкой», и новенькие всегда спрашивали, почему малиновка, когда оно такое кислотно-голубое. А Робин, кстати, его так и не попробовала. Признавала только водку или, если была за рулём, чёрный чай с лимоном и вытяжкой дьявольского плода. Здесь, на Дрессрозе, небо почти всегда фиолетовое. Утром, на рассвете, бледно-розовое, по цвету - как перья сказочного фламинго. А когда становится сиреневым, они уходят. Знаешь, кто?  
Тэдди всхрапнул и перевернулся на бок. Звёзды и планеты кружились по стенам в неторопливой тошнотворной метели.

– Ты не подозреваешь, но на Дрессрозе живут куклы. Это такие потенциально опасные люди, которых забирает из дома комитет психического здоровья, и отправляет на лечение. Их лечат СМАЙЛом, модифицированной суперконцентрированной «печалькой», и потом они уже ничего не помнят и ничему не сопротивляются. Они живут в тёмном доме под плато, подметают улицы, ремонтируют здания и дороги, ухаживают за садами и клумбами. Чистят канализацию, утилизируют мусор, отстреливают бродячих животных. Моют посудной губкой асфальт, не знаю, что ещё. Они - четверть населения Дрессрозы, и цифра растёт с каждым годом, несмотря на приток иммигрантов и туристов. Вот так вот.  
Тэдди вздохнул во сне.  
– Они послушные, доброжелательные и совсем безмозглые, но иногда выходят из строя. Ломаются, как твоя плюшевая сова с моторчиком, которая лежала на спине, хлопала крыльями, перебирала лапами и хрипела - это динамик хрипел, конечно. Не сова. Твой папа потом её выбросил. В смысле, отпустил погулять, а она заблудилась и улетела со стаей плюшевых сов в Логтаун. В целом, аналогия точная. Да, они, эти куклы, падают и начинают биться в конвульсиях. Раньше ещё и орали. Это потом перед калибровкой им начали резать голосовые связки. Круто придумано, а? Удобно. Комфортно.  
Ло встряхнул головой. Злая, напряжённая энергия билась внутри, отсчитывая ритм в висках. У Бепо где-то в доме стоял гостевой ноутбук – ну да, из детской, по лестнице и направо. Ло, сказал Корасон, твой Кид городит ерунду. Дело не в том, что он не прав, просто это не имеет значения. Можно до посинения бодаться с Объединённым правительством, или с мэром, или со всей королевской конницей - толку не будет, пока люди добровольно позволяют делать с собой вот такое. Это не твоя писанина - способ отмазаться от реальной борьбы. Это его борьба с ветряными мельницами - способ отмазаться от потребности писать.  
Ло улыбнулся. Куклы, Дрессроза, как оно вообще происходит, интересно. Комендантский час. СМАЙЛ. Арест, но не арест.  
Пластиковые зубы клавиш захрустели под пальцами. Стоматологическая симфония «Безболезненное удаление”: приходишь домой после работы, тебя там уже ждут. Жена, вздыхая, собирает вещи: милый, вот бритва, зубная щётка, трусы, расчёска, и не забудь смартфон, в нём выход в локалку, пароли к соцсетям и облачному хранилищу. Это ведь ненадолго. Всего лишь санаторий, доктор сказал, даже не лечебница, правда, доктор? В кухне курит сын – одну от одной, сминая окурки друг об друга. Станете как новенький, папаша, никаких неврозов, никакой этой вашей тревожности, зачем она нам, верно? Ну-ну, не шумите, не пугайте родных. Табачный дым облаками ходит по дому, застилая знакомые лица, отделяя живых от мертвецов, путая следы и мысли. Я больше не буду шуметь, доктор, я больше никогда не буду, обещаю вам не быть. Белые ангелы без крыльев, но в шлемах глухой психзащиты берут тебя под руки, в голове отдаётся эхом: санаторий-лепрозорий-крематорий. Уютный серпентарий для беззубых змей. Да, мы все тут патриоты Дрессрозы, но наше облачное хранилище - там, где цветут хрупкие хитиновые розы Скайи. Облачная завеса: отъебитесь, папаша давно был нервный и странный. А я - слышишь, па? - я счастлив. Хули бы мне не быть счастливым, если меня вчера повысили до тридцать второго главного вечернего администратора сорок восьмой курортной площадки. Говорят, сюда приезжает бухать сам Юрген Кинд. Вот бы его автограф. Дымовая завеса, серая, как железо. Меня уводят. Жена зачерпывает из хрустального блюда «печальку». Сын продолжает трахать бычки бычками. Но он знает, где стоит наше блюдце с «печалькой».  
Что же дальше, счастливые мирные граждане?  
Ангелы молчат, остальные – тоже молчат и счастливы.  
Что же дальше?  
Чтобы работать с полной самоотдачей, нужно быть счастливым и агрессивным, только не злым, а на вот этом доброжелательном, безмозглом, бессмертном и бессменном позитиве. Во имя мэра, и сада, и святого смайла. Наше чудосредство не вызывает привыкания, не провоцирует галлюцинаций, не встраивается в дофаминовый обмен – оно просто убирает тревожность и лишние сомнения. Вечерняя доза СМАЙЛ - с ней понимаешь, зачем утром спускать ноги с кровати. Наше чудосредство превращает человека в гиганта, потому что только гигант может упоённо надрачивать мыльной щёткой по набережной так, будто всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы город кончил ему струёй грязи и мутной воды на вспотевшее от тяжёлой физической работы ебло. Или, к слову, чистить канализацию. Или отстреливать бездомных собак. Или спасать домашних. Собак, разумеется. (С ними сложно первую неделю, потом калибруешься и, не задумываясь об ошейнике, стреляешь в обозначенную цель).  
Что же дальше?  
Нет никакого дальше.  
Кукольный дом, подъём затемно, дорога, чек-пойнт, мешок с инструментами на хребет. Герой был счастлив. Он делал важное дело, каждое утро создавая из грязи и праха сияющую, благоухающую жемчужину Дрессрозы. Герой был счастлив. Но иногда, засыпая под утро, обнимая призрачную жену и пытаясь назвать её по имени, он вспоминал, что не знает ни имени, ни какие мышцы должны пошевелиться, чтобы произнести его вслух. Он вспоминал и тут же забывал, что такое «вслух».  
Но он не был глухим, он прекрасно слышал хрипы и мычание новичков, гулкие удары дверей и голос, повторяющий вечернюю молитву.  
Счастье, приди и вселись в нас, и очисти нас от сомнений, слабости, от ебаной иконографии безделья, пресыщенности и праздности. Спаси нас.  
В универсальный разъём входит типовой наконечник.  
Спаси нас.  
Вечерняя доза СМАЙЛ, с ней становится...  
  
***  
Вот в чём было всё дело: Ло ничего не знал о Корасоне. Не знал, с человеком трахается – или с городской нечистью, мифом, призраком. Не знал даже, когда они увидятся в следующий раз. Через день, а может, за следующим поворотом.  
Именно это его цепляло, именно в это он был влюблён.  
Корасона знали все (но делали вид, что не знали), Корасон знал всё и обо всех; когда он начинал рассказывать, за него становилось страшно.  
– Почему ты отсюда не свалишь? - однажды спросил Ло. - Всё равно ведь хиппуешь.  
Корасон вдруг вздёрнул подбородок и уставился перед собой тяжёлым, почти яростным взглядом.  
– Потому что это и мой город тоже, - сказал он с той же непонятной надменностью. - Я не могу позволить себе просто убежать.  
То есть он был ещё и патриот. Бинго.  
Корасон развалился голым на кровати, слишком узкой и короткой для его длинных конечностей; курил, выпуская в потолок облака сигаретного дыма. – А знаешь, что говорит про меня его величество мэр? «Если бы Гуру не существовал, его нужно было бы выдумать». Гуру? О, это они у себя на верхнем плато меня так называют. Иронично. Типа, духовный учитель, который никому нахуй не нужен со своей поебенью про свободу. Знаешь, почему мэр меня не трогает?  
Ло отрицательно качал головой и, наклоняясь, вглядывался в лицо Корасона, в волнистые пряди на подушке. Ведь где-то раньше точно его видел, и не в толпе, не на случайном фотоснимке – нет, это было что-то, бросающееся в глаза...  
– Я - индекс его популярности. Когда люди начнут меня слушать, его величество тут же усилит действие С.А.Д, или увеличит зарплаты, или устроит всенародный праздник.  
– Такое уже случалось?  
Корасон помотал головой.  
– Единичные случаи. Горожане любят мэра. Спят спокойно, желают скорейшего выздоровления любимым родственникам, не забывают принимать на ночь «печальку». Добровольно сотрудничают, своевременно сигнализируют, с удовольствием собираются больше трёх в специально установленных местах, - Корасона явственно передёрнуло. - Нет ничего страшнее добрых горожан, защищающих свой хлев и свою кормушку. Здоровое общество само борется с заразой.  
Горечь в его словах была такой отчётливой, что ощущалась на языке. Сколько лет он провёл на Дрессрозе? Ло вдруг представил Кида и Шачи, в длинных дворницких фартуках смываюющих голубиное дерьмо с мостовой. И как Робин высаживает розы на круглых клумбах у мэрии, - сгорбившаяся, выцветшая, улыбающаяся безмятежной улыбкой олигофренки. А сам он, Трафальгар Ло, жив только потому, что ему никто не верит, даже когда он говорит «Беги, это смерть!», а под окном останавливается розовый автомобильчик с надписью «Лучшее мороженое Дрессрозы» на боку и медицинской бригадой внутри.  
Он провёл рукой по глазам.  
Он бы мог сейчас заглянуть домой за пистолетом и пойти убить мэра. Или взорвать лабораторию самодельной бомбой по рецепту из книги Кида (тот уверял, что работает). Или забраться на памятник Королей на площади перед мэрией и обосрать его, хлопая руками на манер голубя и распевая революционные песни. Ему хотелось действовать, спасти Дрессрозу любым способом, показать этим сытым и очень напуганным людям, что они...  
Пальцы Корасона сжались на плечах; встряхнули. Ло открыл рот и быстро его захлопнул. Корасону необязательно было знать, что Ло планирует. Даже в самом начале истории «суперновых» его никогда не заметали дозорные. Не пинали по почкам гриндерами, не выбивали зубов. Он всегда знал, что делает. Всегда помнил ту телегу с отчаянно храбрыми идиотами. Как-то раз убегал, петлял по подворотням, путаясь в сохнущем белье, а потом, когда дозорные разделились и на него выбежал один, усатый, коренастый, с кожей, усеянной чёрными порами – Ло ткнул ему под дых шокером, выставленным на максимальный заряд. Потом прочитал в Гранд Дейли, что тот дозорный умер. Наверное, стрелять в человека ещё проще, особенно если это не человек, а его величество мэр. Но оружием Ло было слово.  
– Ты понимаешь, что ты должен делать? - продолжал его трясти Корасон.  
– Понимаю, - кивнул Ло. - Я должен писать. Неделя до сдачи, что тут ещё, блин, делать-то остаётся.  
– И ты не будешь лезть, куда не надо?  
– Никуда лезть не буду, - уверил его Ло. - Только к тебе в штаны. Возьму у тебя сигарету?  
Корасон кивнул. Он выглядел настороженным. Интересно, если бы ты знал, подумал Ло, как бы поступил? Ударил бы меня по голове, надел мешок на голову и вывез с Дрессрозы на рыбацком катере? Или – нет?  
– Я правда понимаю, - Ло прикурил, сделал затяжку и выдохнул дым в сторону. Наклонился к Корасону, почти касаясь губами губ: - Ты что, мы всё время сводим друг с другом счёты в книжках. Наркоман и маньяк-вудуист Вирджил Хопкинс, проститутка-шпионка, агент СП-2 Мика Ромэн, буйный алкоголик с механической рукой Юрген Кинд и прочие уродцы. Есть один парень, которого мы каждый раз в каждой книге зверски убиваем, а всё потому что нечего было лапать чужих девчонок. Смешно, да? Он, наверное, давно уже об этом забыл, а потом покупает очередной скандальный роман и читает: Винсмоук никогда не думал, что последней вещью, увиденной им в жизни, будет белая вспышка, с которой кислота сожгла его глазные яблоки. Так что я знаю, что делать, Кора. И никуда не полезу. Буду дописывать «Клетку».  
В действительности «Клетка» была практически готова. Не хватало эпилога и фотографий, документальных материалов, превращающих модный скандальный роман в документальное исследование, неопровержимое доказательство, которое Ло бросит в лицо городу и миру. Он не показывал книгу никому, даже Корасону, – одно дело дёргать за усы сытого тигра, а другое дело - ткнуть ему факелом под хвост.  
– А с тобой тоже сводили счёты? - спросил Корасон, и Ло нахмурился, неприязненно скривил губы. Так бывает, когда ты с детства самый умный, папина гордость, иди-сюда-ботаник, и едва ли по грудь школьным тупицам с большими кулаками, а потом вырастаешь, обзаводишься завышенной самооценкой и привычкой бить в лицо, пропуская этап вербальной агрессии. Но кое-что не забывается.  
– Со мной? - переспросил он. - Да, безусловно. Читал «Киты сигналят нам из верхнего слоя стратосферы"? Там есть такой Марк Антоним, ебанат с воспалённым эго, считающий себя отцом революционного движения. А «Фавелу «Акация"? Читал? «Донья Соледад, женщина степенная и обстоятельная, закалённая экваториальными истериками и маленькими трагедиями трёх поколений продажных девок Грин Бита, терпеливо дождалась, пока мальчик-адъютант, смуглый, трогательно сероглазый, с нежными, едва пробивающимися усиками и автоматом, болтающимся на ремне за спиной, поставит перед ней фарфоровую тонкостенную чашечку из сервиза старой доньи Юфемии Кавендес, полную до краёв густым, чёрным, ароматным кофе, - и только потом рассказала полковнику Бенито Кавендесу о том, что в город приехал доктор с Гранд Лайн, Израэль Маркель. Девки, тут же взявшие гостя в оборот, с безжалостной точностью, которая приходит только после многолетней полировки мужских членов, голов и кошельков, приклеили ему прозвище «Изи Марк». Наивный неудачник, лёгкая мишень - доктор, знаете ли, приехал на Грин Бит с высокой миссией культуры и просвещения, а так же осуждения местных замшелых и шокирующе провинциальных традиций».  
– Читал, - кивнул Корасон.  
Ло положил ему ладони на грудь: на пальцах правой – «МАРК», на пальцах левой - «ТАЙМ». Обвёл подушечками больших соски.  
– Забавно, что все они сводят счёты не со мной, а с моим литературным героем.  
Провёл вниз по рёбрам, по животу, по внутренней стороне раздвигающихся бёдер.  
– Даже не знаю, что это значит: Марк им интереснее, чем я? Или они боятся меня задевать?  
– Запомни свою мысль, - негромко произнёс Корасон.  
Ло кивнул.  
– Запомнил?  
– Да.  
– Тогда давай трахаться. Или давай поговорим про литературу, - сказал Корасон. - Хочешь?  
Ло посмотрел на него, о господи, посмотрел на него, такое бывает (воспроизвести из ранних, но не использованных заметок), когда пьёшь, пьёшь, пьёшь, и ничерта не берёт, и трезвый как идиот, а потом опьянение сваливается на голову, плечи, хребет, погребает под собой, размалывает, как туша Моби Дика. Как позолоченный памятник мэру и кому там ещё. Ло вернулся в реальность, в которой его больше не было, был только Корасон, распластанный под ним, возбуждённый, выжидающий, с насмешливой улыбкой и кипящим золотом под белёсыми ресницами. Ло смотрел, как Корасон прогибается и двигает бёдрами вверх, надеваясь на член; Ло всё ещё не было в процессе, но его самоконтроля не было уже совсем, и уже не было причин скрывать правду, так что Ло ответил:  
– Нет, не хочу. Я сейчас скажу одну важную вещь, и больше не буду. Ладно?  
Он толкнулся вперёд. Не удержался. И снова толкнулся, просто это движение, то, как Корасон повернул голову вбок, отвёл взгляд медленно и беззащитно, как под водой, это было похоже на короткое замыкание.  
Но Ло сказал.  
– Я тебя очень люблю. Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Ты говорил, моё оружие - слово, я - твоё оружие.  
Это потребовало от него значительных усилий. Корасон не оценил. Корасон захлопнул ему рот ладонью, и это хлёсткое, болезненное прикосновение было очень похоже на попытку заткнуть, но Ло отбросил его руку и вдавил её в матрас, сплетая пальцы.  
И снова толкнулся вперёд.  
Вообще-то Ло был высокий, уж точно выше среднего, но по сравнению с Корасоном казался себе недомерком. Корасон был выше и старше, Корасон был сложнее (вряд ли умнее – иначе это он бы смотрел на мир сквозь прозрачный шар самой престижной премии в области контркультуры, вот уж оксюморон), и у него не дрожали руки, когда он прижимал чужие ладони к матрасу.  
А у Ло – дрожали, у него крыша совсем съехала, у него его самого больше не было, был только Корасон и желание поиметь Корасона, слиться, сделать его только своим, потому что любовь - любовью, и ебля - еблей, и всё понятно, но над подкоркой продолжал грохотать голос Бепо, записанный на автоответчике: наверняка ты не первый, давай, спроси, куда делись все остальные.  
– Ты что, правда совсем один? - спросил Ло, когда смог спросить. - Друзья, родные? Бывшие одноклассники?  
Корасон открыл глаза, тусклые, оранжевые как апельсин. Как рекламный щит «Хилти Лэнд», как адовы угли.  
– Ты так ничего и не понял? - прошипел он. - Марк Дикхэд, ёба, очнись.  
Я бы тоже так ответил, пришлось признать Ло. Дурацкий вопрос.  
– Эй, Кора. А давай врежем по мэру всем моим лауреатским весом. Вот просто возьмём и размажем его. Прямо сейчас. Хочешь?  
– Нет, не хочу, - ответил Корасон. - Давай поспим, ага? Пару часов.  
Он завозился, укладываясь. Обнял Ло со спины, задевая губами ухо:  
– Я думаю, зря ты приехал на Дрессрозу.  
– Зато я с тобой познакомился, - шепнул Ло, прижимая к животу его ладонь. - Я тебя люблю, Корасон. Не говори ничего. Спи. Ты, наверное, читал «Книгу мёртвой официантки». Там был такой Марк Ло. Ботан с биполяркой, в самом конце он перестрелял всех и самовыпилился на волне психоза. Нечего было рвать мои письма, детка. Корасон, Корасон, сердце моё, не жалей ни о чём. Спи.  
  
Ночная темнота была беспокойной, расцвеченной огнями Дрессрозы. Раньше Ло не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас, осторожно и почти стыдливо поправляя одеяло на плече спящего Корасона, понял, что ему не хватает выключателя, чтобы одним движением – и весь город во тьму. Усыпляющую, колыбельную, скрывшую бы выражение его лица, - доигрался, дурак, ну кто же знал, что всё так сложится: «Телега», Сабаоди, Дрессроза, попойка у Йолы, - и вот они с Корасоном здесь, под Плато Подсолнухов, а над ними в каменном небе сияет, гниёт, копошится город.  
И где-то в глубине души затаилась жажда, животная, как если после утренней пробежки по плато заглянуть в ларёк на улице Бриза, а там за стеклом холодильника леденеют бутылки минералки, и что-то сухое и беспомощно-жадное поднимается вверх по горлу, оседая на языке.  
И что-то сухое и беспомощно-жадное поднимается от солнечного сплетения выше, и выше, и выше. Выше, туда, где мэр раздаёт награды, гранты и таблетки для счастья, где приглашения для скандальных, но прикормленных контркультурных писателей, где всё переплетено, но потяни за нить – и она опутает тебя витками колючей проволоки. Где никто не услышит голос обычного человека, будь он хоть трижды гуру, и где - Ло вздохнул, нащупывая пачку на подоконнике.  
Где просыпаешься от того, что он, высокий, спокойный и плавный, но подростково неуклюжий (каждое неловкое движение как порез чем-то бритвенно острым по сердцу), не просыпаясь, хватает тебя за член. И всё, остаётся, как дураку, улыбаться, пряча улыбку в темноте.  
  
Всё было очевидно и просто: те, кто не прислушаются к голосу обычного человека, прислушаются к голосу разрекламированного деятеля контркультуры. Популярного представителя движения протеста – соседство двух этих несочетаемых вещей коробило Ло только в самом начале. И, к слову, дружище Кид, мода на лозунг «Правительство, руки прочь от нашей свободы» - далеко не самая плохая. Ведь она тоже меняет людей, ведь неважно, где выбито твоё кредо - на рёбрах у самого сердца или на резинке трусов у самого хуя.  
Ло улыбнулся, прикуривая сигарету. Достал из сумки ноутбук, положил на прикроватную тумбу. Аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, ещё раз проверил всё необходимое: камеру, отмычки, пистолет. Бывает, собирая материалы для документального романа, случайно наступаешь на бабочку – и выстроенный сюжет летит ко всем чертям. А иногда наступаешь на бабочку вполне осознанно, прокручивая в голове альтернативный финал: чёрную фигуру мэра в огне и клубах дыма на покосившейся крыше исследовательского комплекса, привкус оружейной смазки и непристойную толщину пистолетного ствола во рту - дулом в нёбо.  
Альтернативный финал – это вход в Вальгаллу, а иногда - запасной выход, но, садясь на кровать, стараясь не скрипеть продавленными пружинами, он задел коленом руку Корасона, а тот, сонно вздохнув, приподнял одеяло и укрыл им Ло. Дрогнули веки, между светлыми ресницами плеснуло золото.  
– Удивил, - шепнул Корасон. - Думал, ты попытаешься сбежать и натворить глупостей.  
– Может, и попытаюсь, - ответил Ло, пристраивая ноутбук на коленях. - Вот сдам «Клетку», а потом заберусь на памятник Королей и насру им на головы. Зовите меня Голубь Контркультуры.  
– Договорились, - пробормотал Корасон и закрыл глаза.  
Время вышло, эпилог подходил к концу. Впервые в жизни Ло чувствовал себя цельным, не раздробленным, действующим правильно и с любовью. И он бросал все свои награды, все свои планы и контракты, весь многотонный дутый вес своей репутации, все свои до последнего трупы – под ноги Корасону.  
Смотри, ты говорил: слово – это оружие. Я стану твоим оружием.  
  
***  
– Итак, можешь сказать, на кой ляд тебе всё это понадобилось?  
Ло усмехнулся. Разбитая губа снова начала кровить, он ощущал на языке медный морской вкус, тысячу раз описанный во всех таких вот сценах. Он странным образом бодрил. Как и яркий утренний свет, щекочущий воспалённые веки. Впрочем, отказ от любезного предложения присесть был правильным решением. Стул для посетителей здесь явно поставили так, чтобы солнце било сидящему прямо в глаза. Отличная замена полицейскому фонарю.  
Ло, провалив свой первый в жизни настоящий террористический акт, стоял навытяжку перед огромным мэром, сидящим в огромном кресле, и чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо. В голове было тихо и ясно. Даже передние зубы остались на месте, хоть и шатались. Запястья саднили там, где в них недавно врезались зубцы наручников, и пальцы всё ещё казались ватными, но от кончиков к ладоням уже бежали колючки. Надо бы растереть, подумал Ло. Подписывать он ничего не собирался – но не исключал, что ему предоставится возможность подраться до того, как его забьют до смерти. Плохой вариант - но однозначно не самый худший.  
– Ясно. Желаешь поиграть в героя. - Мэр снял ноги со стола и поправил очки. - Тогда придётся перейти к допросу по всей форме. А я бы предпочёл просто побеседовать…  
Он на удивление легко для своего роста изогнулся, заглянув куда-то в недра под столешницей. Ло догадался, что именно там скрывается глубоко утопленная кнопка вызова. Ему удалось не вздрогнуть.  
Но мэр не стал нажимать никаких кнопок. Пошарив, он вытащил на свет сначала стопку мраморной бумаги (на каждом - логотип «С.А.Д»), затем титаническую ручку с золотым пером и наконец - пузатую бутылку и два коньячных бокала, похожих на крошечные аквариумы.  
– Имя, - сказал мэр и зевнул.  
– Трафальгар Ло.  
Не шепелявить бы так, и совсем бы хорошо. Но надо радоваться малому.  
– Зашибись. Что там дальше-то… - Мэр поскрёб кончиком пера подбородок. - Забыл, представляешь? О! Род занятий.  
– Я писатель.  
– Вот. Именно. Именно! - Мэр отбросил ручку и несколько раз беззвучно сомкнул огромные ладони, будто аплодируя. Запомнить: склонность к дешёвым театральным эффектам. Крупные костяшки. Руки не дрожат, о нет. - Ты писатель. Так какого же чёрта ты не пишешь?  
– У меня уже есть агент, господин мэр, - Ло слизал присохшую кровь с губы. - Боюсь, что не могу предложить вам эту вакансию. Если мой агент видит, что я пишу слишком медленно, он звонит и устраивает скандал, а не присылает за мной дежурных костоломов.  
– Я вижу, что ты шляешься вокруг городского санатория в четыре утра с фотокамерой, пистолетом и полными карманами отмычек. Беспокоишь занятых людей. Влипаешь в неприятности. В итоге ко мне вбегает секретарь с ошалевшей мордой, стучит ногами так, что у меня начинается мигрень, и кричит - там поймали террориста, который хочет взорвать лечебное учреждение вместе с пациентами, давайте его срочно повесим. Как будто я с утра в понедельник только и мечтаю кого-нибудь повесить. - Мэр вздохнул. - Знаешь, Ло, по-моему, это всё что угодно, только не литература.  
– У вас бедные представления о литературе, господин мэр.  
Мэр кивнул. Он откупорил бутылку, наклонил её над бокалом, и красная жидкость с бульканьем полилась в стеклянный пузырь, оставляя на стенках красивые, как лепестки хризантемы, потёки (запомнить, хотя зачем).  
Ло непроизвольно сглотнул.  
– Только не говори, что тебе не нравится «печалька», а? Это будет ещё глупее, чем утверждать, что тебе не насрать на этот город и наших глубоко уважаемых жителей. Строго между нами - наших жирных благополучных свиней, обжирающихся лотосом до рвоты, наших...  
– Мне нравится ваш город, - весело перебил Ло. У мэра было плоховато с этическими ловушками. - И я считаю, что его жители достойны знать правду. Это здорово помогает от свинства.  
– А ведь тебе говорили, чтоб ты никуда не лез и сидел писал романы, - вдруг сказал мэр. - Чтобы ты сидел тихо - или шумно метался, опрокидывая общественные устои и попадающихся на пути потаскух любого пола, но главное, писал бы романы. Ты не для того выжил в этом вашем Флевансе, чтобы потерять свою драгоценную голову в борьбе с призраками и капитализмом. В конце концов, все мы здесь станем углём и нефтью, вместе с нашими жалкими интригами, жалкими деньгами, жалким дурманом, и только твои пописульки вечны, потому что перевесят сотни и тысячи моих слов.  
Солнечный свет вдруг стал чёрным. Он стал чёрным, но не перестал быть светом, и выжигал глаза, как паяльная лампа.  
– Это был мой собственный план, - быстро проговорил Ло. - Корасон ни при чём, он ничего не знает. Я всё задумал самостоятельно.  
– Да уж я догадываюсь, - мэр дёрнул углом рта. Наполнил вином второй бокал и подтолкнул его к Ло. Подождал. Нахмурился.  
– Отпустите его. Я...  
– А что, его кто-то держит? Впервые слышу.  
Я тебя убью, сволочь, с холодной ясностью подумал Ло. Только прикоснись к нему пальцем. Только попробуй ему что-нибудь сделать, и ты труп. Раньше или позже, но я до тебя доберусь.  
– Не надо заговаривать мне зубы. Моя квартира прослушивается, да? Мотель?  
Мэр откинулся в кресле. Он больше не улыбался.  
– Как ты только сочиняешь свои пасквили, с таким-то жалким воображением. - Должно быть, это и было его настоящее лицо: брезгливое, бесконечно утомлённое грузом собственного высокомерия. - Эту чушь про истинную свободу я с пятнадцати лет наизусть знаю, со всеми вариациями и модуляциями. Избави бог её снова прослушивать.  
– Почему с пятнадцати? - глупо спросил Ло.  
– Потому что именно в тринадцать с половиной Роси окончательно ебанулся. Наш семейный врач даже предполагал, что это манифестация наследственной шизофрении. - Мэр зевнул. - По-настоящему Корасона зовут Росинант Донкихот. Он мой младший брат.  
Лицо мэра, сотни раз виденное на портретах, открытках, брошюрах, купюрах, карикатурах, вдруг как-то поплыло у Ло перед глазами. Сквозь него проступали другие черты, слегка схожие, но определённо другие, он невольно вгляделся, стараясь различить улыбку Коры, но за ней снова прятался мэр, от этого кружилась голова.  
Ло моргнул, но лучше не стало.  
– Я бы на твоём месте порадовался. Или ты предпочёл бы, чтобы твоего драгоценного Корасона действительно пытали в подвалах? - Мэр смотрел на Ло в упор, его узкие губы кривились в какой-то идиотской пародии на участие. - Увы, придётся обойтись. По-своему я даже ценю Роси. Не уважаю - да, но ценю, он в курсе. Может быть, это сентиментальность, но я считаю, что у города должно быть сердце, что ли. Эдакий символ. Людям нравится думать, будто кто-то совсем рядом свободен и не продаёт душу за еженедельный конвертик с заплатой, кто-то может позволить себе говорить что вздумается и не бояться страшного ужасного мэра, кто-то, наконец, явится в тяжёлую минуту, чтобы спасти их от пустоты и бессмысленности… Знаешь, что его называют Гуру, да?  
Ло машинально взял со стола бокал, непослушными пальцами поднёс ко рту и отхлебнул, не чувствуя вкуса (не запоминать).  
Мэр говорил что-то ещё, но Ло потерял нить мысли. Лица всё ещё дрожали и плыли у него перед глазами – не только мэр и Корасон, перетекающие друг в друга, но и Юстасс Кид, яростно выкрикивающий что-то окровавленным ртом из открытой двери полицейского фургончика, и хохочущая Робин с заплаканными разноцветными глазами, и почему-то Тэдди, перемазанный шоколадом, требующий «ущё, ущё сказку!». Голос мэра превратился в неразборчивый гул, похожий на морской прибой, и Ло пропустил момент, когда в нём снова снова шевельнулось рычание.  
– ...до тех пор, пока не начинает им угрожать, понял, ты? Допустим, ты меня разоблачил. Эта твоя «Клетка» опубликована - или разошлась в списках, или вызубрена наизусть хомяками. Хей-хо, глаза открылись, справедливость торжествует, гадкий головоногий моллюск, оплётший весь край, посажен в тюрьму. И что дальше? Обострившиеся психозы. Потерянные рабочие места. Разрушенные жизни. Нищета. Ты знаешь, кто и почему выбил Дрессрозе налоговые льготы?  
Ло покачал головой. Он не знал.  
По правде сказать, он начинал подозревать, что ему всё равно.  
– А когда безработица и преступность превратят цветущий сад в гниющее дотационное болото, сюда явится Объединённое правительство и наведёт свои порядки. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. - Мэр осклабился и умолк, а когда заговорил, его голос снова звучал мягко, но без тени дружелюбия. - Я, признаться, не думал, что обалдую Роси удастся заморочить голову человеку с твоим жизненным опытом. Или что найдётся идиот, который сумеет понять гуру Корасона с точностью до наоборот. Я это учту. И приму меры.  
– Я… - начал Ло.  
– Молчать, - мэр опрокинул свой бокал в рот, поймав на язык последнюю каплю (забыть навсегда). - Говорить, Ло, следует, когда тебя просят, а не когда аудитория начинает ёрзать, кашлять и шуршать программками. Жаль, что ты не научился этому у моего брата, потому что больше такого шанса у тебя не будет.  
Ло сделал шаг назад и незаметно перебрал пальцами. Руки действовали уже почти нормально.  
– Это начинает меня доставать, - сказал мэр. - Ты вообще хоть что-то понимаешь правильно? С кем ты вот сейчас собрался драться, можешь объяснить?  
Ло молчал.  
– Иди домой, - вздохнул Дофламинго Донкихот. - Камеру свою у секретаря не забудь забрать.  
  
***  
– Оставьте себе, - Ло махнул рукой. - Мне она больше не нужна.  
– Вы в своём уме? - спросил секретарь и возмущённо высморкался в чудовищный платок. На взлохмаченной бороде повисла капля. - Вы хотите сказать, что в мэрии обирают граждан? Как я её по документам проведу?  
– Я… - не договорив, Ло махнул рукой. Прикасаться к камере после перемазанных соплями пальцев было противно, но спорить с человеком-соплёй оказалось ещё противнее.  
– Мэр заботится о вашем имуществе. Потрудитесь взять камеру и следуйте на выход. По лестнице и направо, одноразовый пропуск сдадите охра…  
Ло молча взял свёрток и зашагал в указанном направлении. Секретарь трубно высморкался ему вслед. Странно, подумал Ло, мэру в качестве секретаря гораздо больше пошла бы какая-нибудь красотка. Или у них принцессы закончились? Тут он вспомнил Робин и не стал додумывать мысль.  
Спустившись по парадной лестнице во дворик, он первым делом отыскал урну и забросил в неё камеру вместе с чехлом. Хотел обтереть руку об одежду, но спохватился сорвал с куста широкий лист. Потом выбросил и его.  
Утро действительно выдалось ясное и даже прохладное по дрессрозовским меркам. Никакой гари, дерьма или вони тухлого мяса, ничего подобного. Всё казалось немного стеклянным, как с хорошего похмелья, но голова не болела. Не сотрясение, ушиб максимум.  
Ло несколько раз втянул носом воздух и раздумал ловить такси. Хотелось в душ – отскрести от себя прошедшую ночь и всю прошедшую неделю, а потом содрать с кровати бельё, рухнуть на голый матрас и спать ещё неделю. Но к себе он, разумеется, возвращаться не собирался, по крайней мере, до вечера, хотя почти не сомневался, что в квартире никого нет. Мэр же пообещал, что шанса встретиться с Корасоном у Ло больше не будет. А мэр, он такой. Слов на ветер бросает. Наверное, ещё не успел договорить, а к дому на улице Подсолнухов уже подошли неприметные люди в неброском штатском, - совершенно одинаковые, как все они всегда одинаковы для тех, к кому приходят по утрам… Хотя какие там люди в штатском, оборвал Ло себя. Наверное, мэр просто позвонил Корасону на мобильник. Ло бы на его месте так и сделал. Хотя кто их разберёт: Ло никогда не был мэром и уже много лет не был ничьим старшим братом.  
Может, к Бепо, подумал он, сворачивая с Центральной улицы. И тут же представил, как заявляется к собственному агенту с разбитой мордой и следами от наручников на запястьях. Привет, состоялась небольшая аудиенция в мэрии. Встреча творца и власти. Срочно требуется душ, жёсткая мочалка и что-нибудь для заживления ссадин, ну ты понимаешь.  
Интересно, что сделает Бепо, если он действительно придёт? Обрадуется, честно ответил себе Ло. Всё-таки у нас в издательстве дедлайны горят.  
– Эй! - прыщавый мальчишка, по виду школьник, отскочил на шаг и тут же по-индюшачьи выпятил грудь. - Ваще, что ли?  
Поодаль перетаптывались двое его приятелей. Пацан явно собирался продемонстрировать им, что оскорблений от чужаков в своём районе не потерпит.  
– Не смотришь, куда прёшь?  
– Извини, - буркнул Ло, ускоряя шаг, и внезапно понял, что действительно не смотрит.  
Во всяком случае узкая мощёная брусчаткой улочка была ему совершенно незнакома и вовсе не походила на центр. Небо расчерчивали бельевые верёвки, увешанные разноцветными тряпками. Из окон неслись музыка, ругань и лязганье кастрюль. Должно быть, отмахал порядочно, сам не заметил, как забрёл куда-то на окраину.   
Пятнадцать лет назад Ло выбрался из товарного вагона в Спайдер Майлз и на подламывающихся ногах потащился вдоль грузовой платформы, так же щурясь на свет – только не солнечный, а падающий от локомотивных прожекторов. Полицейский в пёстрой незнакомой форме, дремавший у входа в пакгауз, проводил очередного бродяжку равнодушным взглядом и снова прикрыл глаза. Его сонная физиономия лучше, чем любая карта, показывала, что Ло забрался достаточно далеко, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности - по крайней мере, от Объединённого Правительства. Папа был прав, как всегда: суверенные государства ещё пытались жить по своим законам - часто более дурацким и бесчеловечным, чем Общие, но своим. Глобальный досмотр, наверное, всё же ввели, но действовал он в аэропортах и на пассажирских вокзалах, для цивильных пассажиров и важных грузов. Платформа перешла в тропинку, тропинка - в улицу, а Ло шёл и шёл, не разбирая дороги, пытаясь убежать от чего-то, названия чему сам не знал. На ходу он согрелся, в животе перестало крутить от голода, даже слёз уже не было, и только к одной мысли он всё пытался и не мог привыкнуть - что мамы и папы больше нет совсем, что никто не ждёт, что абсолютно всем насрать на единственного и неповторимого Трафальгара Ло, сыночка и братика. Дерьмо собачье, а не мысль. Сопли слабака.  
«Не нужно искать того, кому не насрать на тебя. Нужно искать, на что не насрать тебе», – чтобы сформулировать эту великую мудрость, которая охуенно бы смотрелась на форзаце, у него ушло полтора десятка лет. Она тоже оказалась дерьмом собачьим.  
И теперь Ло шёл по незнакомой улице, над которой, как флаги, бились чьи-то подштанники и разноцветные юбки, чувствуя себя точно так же, как тогда, в Спайдер Майлз: стеклянным, пустым и грязным. Как тарелка из-под пирожного, забытая на столе после пьянки. Ярость слепо заворочалась внутри – тут уже Ло на неё цыкнул. Не хватало ещё сравнивать гибель всей семьи с предательством первого встречного Корасона. Да и предательство было какое-то бюджетное. В конце концов, Корасон не сделал ему ничего по-настоящему дурного, всего лишь скормил протухшую бредовую агитку, на которую не позарился больше ни один человек в городе. Корасон даже не врал, просто кое о чём умалчивал. Это тоже ложь, беззвучно сказала его ярость. Ло пожал плечами. Да, тоже. Но он сам накинулся на чужую тухлятину как голодный - наверное, нужно было столкнуться с кем-то действительно гнусным, чтобы её выблевать.  
Женщина – красивая, но слишком нарядная - пила кофе из картонного стаканчика, сидя прямо на каменном парапете перед городской библиотекой. Рядом стояли чёрные туфли на шпильках. Когда Ло поравнялся с ней, она рассеянно улыбнулась - каждый зрачок как смайлик «С.А.Д.» - и помахала ему стаканчиком, приветствуя собрата по бурной ночи. На стаканчике тоже был «С.А.Д.». С.А.Д.-город, подумал Ло. Пусть переименуют свою Дрессрозу в Садгород, это будет честно. Всё равно ими правит С.А.Д, даже теми, кто думает, будто ему сопротивляется, - а вместо этого просто изобретает свою собственную, продвинутую версию суперантидепрессанта, позволяющую и дальше бултыхаться в общей жиже: работать, чтобы дать образование ребёнку, который вместе с первой пачкой гондонов купит себе пузырёк голубых таблеток, или бездельничать, рассуждая о свободе с особо избранными, - а по ночам трахаться и пить с кем попало, чтобы только не прислушиваться к шаркающим механическим шагам за окном. Но иначе-то совсем уж невозможно, невыносимо, до воя, и остаётся только жениться или спортом заняться...  
И тут вдруг его отпустило. Точно спазм прошёл. Он увидел себя словно со стороны: свободного человека с набитой рожей, ничем не связанного с этим психотропным болотом, пузырящимся уёбищными смайликами. На работу ему не надо и в мэрию ему не надо, даже к терапевту и то ещё не пора. Вот он стоит в занюханном переулке, под чьими-то мокрыми подштанниками, мрачный, как сын Каина от Манфреда, и в сотый раз обдумывает какую-то ерунду, пока в «Грандлайне» рвут договоры и мечут икру, а бедняга Бепо заслоняет его от редакторов волосатой грудью. У Бепо небось левое ухо уже в форме телефонной трубки, хотя всем, кроме него, понятно – академическое опоздание к срокам сдачи книги для приличного борца с системой составляет не меньше месяца, иначе какой же он борец…  
А вот Ло это знает. Ло к воскресенью капнут на счёт проценты за переиздание «Телеги» и за «На пути». Можно купить билет в Алабасту и отправиться охотиться на крокодилов, как Хэмингуэй. Можно позвонить Робин, а если она слишком занята разрушением чьей-нибудь правительственной карьеры, – уехать, скажем, в Спайдер Майлз, снять там комнату с видом на железнодорожную платформу и закончить, наконец, «Клетку»: не бессмысленное исследование, полное социальной значимости и гипомании, а настоящую «Клетку», какой он её задумал. Даже лучше, потому что о клетках он теперь знает гораздо больше.  
Ло огляделся. Женщина, сидевшая на парапете, давно ушла: хмельную бодрую ночь сменило рабочее бодрое утро, и болтаться без дела жителям Садгорода теперь не рекомендовалось. Жители Садгорода приступили к работе, квертал опустел, и от этого дома казались величественными, как замки древней затонувшей Мариджоа, только вместо морской воды улицу затопило пронизанное солнцем, сияющее, бездонное одиночество.  
Ветерок гнал по брусчатке скомканную газету – должно быть, утреннюю, раз ночные зомби не успели убрать. Ло машинально прижал её ботинком, но тут же пнул снова, даже не посмотрев на заголовок. Никто - даже он сам - сейчас не знал, где он. Никто не мог предположить, объяснить, приказать, куда ему направиться и чем заняться. Никто его не ждал, абсолютно всем на свете было насрать на единственного и неповторимого Трафальгара Ло.  
Это было охуенно.  
В конце улицы ветерок трепал полосатый тент над верандой кафе. Если не заезжать ни к какому Бепо, а умыться прямо здесь, то можно успеть к парому. А может, и позавтракать – но что-то подсказывало Ло, что любое промедление будет ошибкой. Пока дверца клетки открыта, не стоит задерживаться у кормушки: щеколду могут снова защёлкнуть. Потускневшая вывеска объявляла, что кафе называется «Жёлтой субмариной» - не «Улыбкой» и не «Радостью», как все приличные кабаки в городе. Ло счёл это хорошим знаком и зашагал к приоткрытой двери.  
Внутри «Субмарина» была точно такой, как ему представлялось: ряды столиков, покрытых клетчатой клеёнкой, бубнёж радиоприёмника, у витрины старуха в летнем пальто, драматически нахмурившись, выбирает пирожные. У окна, опустив голову на руки, дремлет здоровенный работяга – похоже, устал по пути с ночной смены.  
Ло осведомился у хозяина насчёт уборной, ухмыльнувшись прямо в его округлившиеся глаза, прошагал куда сказано и умывался возле маленькой раковины до тех пор, пока не стал похож на человека, свалившегося со второго этажа мордой на мостовую больше, чем на человека, которого как следует отделали мэрские костоломы.  
Во всяком случае, хотелось в это верить.  
– Может, доктора? - участливо вякнул хозяин, когда Ло вернулся в зал.  
Ну да, Дрессроза же. Рекордно низкий уровень социальной напряжённости, никаких драк, никакого криминала.  
– Нет. Кофе с собой. - От холодной воды дурнота вовсе отступила вместе с незваными метафорами. Пока хозяин возился у кофейного аппарата, Ло от нечего делать разглядывал портрет улыбающегося мэра над стойкой и в итоге нашёл его совершенно непохожим. Копия копии копии.  
Забурчавшая было кофейная машина тоненько взвизгнула и зашипела вхолостую. Ло досадливо хмыкнул.  
– Один момент! - хозяин огорчённо развёл руками. - Половину момента! Свежие зёрна уже подвезли, осталось засыпать…  
Он скрылся за дверкой, очевидно ведущей куда-то в моторный отсек «Субмарины».  
Ло перевёл взгляд на работягу – тот всё так же дрых, навалившись на стол и натянув на голову капюшон совершенно уж гигантской куртки. С большой самоотдачей, между прочим, дрых - не то похрапывая, не то даже постанывая во сне. Интересно, почему хозяин его не гонит? Такое приличное заведение. Может, он здесь и работает? Скажем, ночной сторож, подумал Ло, машинально вступая в привычную писательскую игру: придумай окружающий мир и случайных людей за пять минут. Нет, лучше пусть по вечерам эта «Субмарина» превращается в игорный притон для мафиози, а мужик в куртке служит тут вышибалой по имени Рёббер Хруст, а может, Гиббель Всемс… Хотя нет, вот это как раз не реалистично. Таких громил обычно зовут Малышами. Или Крошками.  
В Дрессрозе не бывает мафиози, шепнул знакомый голос в его голове. Как и пьяниц: всем маргиналам выдают «печальку» бесплатно, в рамках социальной программы «Слово мэра». А в ночные смены ходят только те, на кого она не действует. Кто нуждается в более сильных препаратах… Беги, Ло, плюнь на всё, беги…  
– А вот и кофе! - провозгласил хозяин, хлопая дверью подсобки. - Эти грузчики, представьте, завалили мешок…  
Что он говорил дальше, Ло не слышал. Человек у окна вскинулся на громкий звук и взмахнул рукой, сбив со стола пустую тарелку. Она раскололась об пол с жалобным хрустом.  
– Привет, Ло, - произнёс тот же голос, что минуту назад убеждал его бежать и плюнуть на всё.  
Капюшон сполз с головы Коры. Спутанные бледно-золотые волосы сияли на солнце, чёрные очки, явно чужие, свалились с переносицы на кончик носа. Реальность покосилась, поехала в сторону, разваливаясь на куски. Словно пытаясь остановить это движение, Ло схватился за спинку стула. Костяшки над деревянной перекладиной тут же побелели.  
Он никогда не умел уходить молча, но подобрать слова вот так, сходу, в этот раз не получалось.  
– Что, вернулся за новой дозой вранья? - участливо и с какой-то нелепой серьёзностью спросил Корасон. - Нравится, когда тебе ебут мозги, а, гениальный писатель?  
Ло помотал головой. Он вдруг понял, что Корасон чудовищно, мертвецки пьян.  
– А может, ты решил, что я - твоя «печалька», Ло? Супер, мать его, антидепрессант?  
– Интересная мысль, - ответил Ло. - Хотя нет, банальная. Заезженная.  
Корасон сел прямо. Он криво, зло усмехался. Выглядело бы довольно внушительно, даже угрожающе, если б не перекошенные очки. Старший братец, небось, не допускает такой небрежности в вопросах имиджа.  
– Почему ты до сих пор здесь?  
– Здесь? - переспросил Ло. Он наконец оставил в покое стул и шагнул вперёд, не отрывая взгляда от злобно улыбающегося лица.  
– На Дрессрозе, - Корасон повысил голос, словно хотел, чтобы его расслышали даже на улице. - Ты исчерпал свою пользу и чудом избежал казни. Ты мне больше не нужен. Кто бы мог подумать, что...  
Корасон замолчал, переводя дыхание.  
– Что его величество мэр, в смысле, Доффи, сможет, тьфу, блядь, пересилит свою кровожадность. Сегодня тебе повезло. Всё, пошёл вон. В порту ждёт надёжный капитан, он подбросит тебя вместе с твоим агентом до ближайшего безопасного места. Прямо сейчас, Ло, - губы искривились чуть сильнее, он сглотнул и продолжил: - Пойми правильно, это не проявление заботы. Ещё мне не хватало сплетен о том, что сердце Дрессрозы и символ свободы ебется с заезжими знаменитостями, а потом отправляет их на утилизацию в логово головоногого моллюска.  
– Эй, Кора, - сказал Ло, дотянувшись через стол до дужки его очков. - Почему ты плачешь?  
Он снял очки и провёл ладонью по мокрым щекам Корасона. Тот не шевелился, будто закаменев в своей внушительной, угрожающей, фальшивой позе, а светлые ресницы слиплись от влаги колючими стрелками, и глаза были – не оранжевые, не золотые. Обычные, светло-карие.

***  
Трафальгар Ло пропал без вести через полгода. Очевидец, пожелавший остаться анонимным, рассказывал, что его разорвали на части и потом утилизовали Те-Кого-Нельзя-Замечать. А потом вымыли брусчатку до блеска. Чистота, богатство и психическое здоровье - вот три слона, на которых стоит Дрессроза, так всегда говорил господин мэр.   
  
В тот же вечер Бепо, получивший сообщение, заглянул к Ло домой, но вместо обещанной рукописи со странным названием «Где нас нет» обнаружил следы полного обыска.  
  
Примерно тогда же Корасон тоже пропал без вести, а спустя неделю на должность вице-мэра был назначен Росинант Донкихот. И хотя он иногда забывал своё имя и статус, но с поддержанием внутреннего порядка и процветания справлялся отлично. Оппозиция (обосновавшаяся за рубежом) называла его не иначе как Палачом Дрессрозы, а мэр - «Сердцем Дрессрозы». И все отмечали, какой дьявольски эффективной командой были Дофламинго и Росинант Донкихоты, единомышленники, коллеги, братья.  
  
Через тринадцать лет после загадочной смерти вице-мэра и удавшегося (сорок пятого по счёту, ходили даже слухи, что к нему имела отношение Интернациональная Революционная Армия) покушения на жизнь мэра один студент факультета журналистики, сын литературного агента того самого писателя, приехал на Дрессрозу.   
Остров лихорадило в мучительном, затяжном переделе власти. Две губернии и один свободный штат пытались заполучить то, что осталось от ещё недавно цветущего курорта. Раковая опухоль наркокартеля, как оказалось, давно проникшая в тело острова, пожирала остатки будущего, которое бывший мэр выстраивал для своего королевства кирпичик за кирпичиком, косточку за косточкой. Студент разговаривал с горожанами, печальными и вялыми от безработицы, неуверенности в завтрашнем дне и абстиненции, делал заметки в блокнотике и, в общем, отчётливо понимал, что Дрессрозе настал пиздец.  
Но в его планы не входило расследование и разоблачение, а также подача жареного пиздеца на раскалённой сковороде - нет, Тэдди был на каникулах.  
Он собирал свидетельства жизни того прикольного взрослого, которого помнил с детства, который рассказывал ему страшные сказки, помогал топить беднягу Оптимуса Прайма в молоке; который, как выяснилось, именно здесь написал свой лучший роман.  
Всё, что касалось жизни Трафальгара Ло на Дрессрозе, было тщательно подчищено. В итоге единственным свидетельством того, что знаменитый писатель вообще побывал на острове, стала рукопись «Клетки”, найденная в личных вещах покойного вице-мэра, благодаря чему и уцелела: архив мэрии был уничтожен городским советом ещё полгода назад. Выкупив стопку пожелтевшей бумаги - очередное свидетельство преступлений Палача Дрессрозы - у сторожа, Тэдди осознал, какое сокровище он добыл.   
В «Астмо» с руками оторвут.


End file.
